OkiKagu Week 2018 En Español
by SaraRTR
Summary: Este es mi granito de arena para este maravilloso Fandom de amantes del OkiKagu como yo, los días elegidos son del grupo Amamos el OkiKagu, último capítulo lemon explícito.
1. Yandere Okita

**Yandere Okita**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Disclaimer: Ya saben Gintama no me pertenece, es del gran Sorachi-sama.

Advertencias: Contiene OCC y temática perturbadora.

Me costó mucho hacerlo como tres o cuatro días completos, no sirvo para esto lo siento de ante mano para quienes lo lean 😭😭

Todo es por la OkiKagu week en español para el primer día Yandere Okita

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kagura estaba caminando sola mirando hacia la nada, se encontraba muy mal ya que en la mañana cuando fue a jugar al río de siempre, su mejor amigo Horio estaba muerto en las orillas del río, no se podía quitar esa imagen de la cabeza.

— ¿Adónde vas China? La yorozuya no queda para allá.— Apareció de repente Okita frente a la ojiazul.

— ¿Qué demonios sádico? En todos los lados te veo últimamente ¿Eres un stalker?— Le cuestionó con burla la muchacha para distraerse de sus sombríos pensamientos.

— Eso quisieras China, solo estoy haciendo mi ronda, ya que por si no recuerdas soy policía.— Sougo la miraba atentamente, lo cual la ponía mas tensa de lo que estaba.

— Pues sigue con tu ronda y olvida que me has visto, quiero estar sola.— Le dijo a la defensiva, no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos.

— ¿Tanto te afectó la muerte de ese niño?— Le preguntó con un tono de voz más grave.

Kagura por fin reaccionó y lo miró con furia en los ojos.— ¿Cómo no lo estaría maldito idiota insensible?, él...él era mi mejor amigo, me aceptaba como yo soy, nunca me dejó sola, aún...aún cuando a sus amigos yo no les agradaba y...y...nunca más lo podré ver, nunca volverá a la vida, si yo no lo hubiese dejado solo ayer, tal vez estaría vivo, no sé quién lo mató y por qué ¿Cómo quieres que esté?— Explotó en llanto la niña.

Sougo solo la miró un instante para acercarse a ella y abrazarla cariñosamente.

— Ya, ya saca todo lo que tienes dentro, ¿No lo habías llorado cierto? Desahógate saca todo, te va a hacer bien, si era tu amigo él no hubiese querido verte así.— Sougo se sentía furioso consigo mismo aunque el hubiera sido el responsable de la muerte del niño, él nunca quiso que todo acabara así, ella no debió haberlo visto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Flashback de Sougo**

Okita Sougo el capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi estaba buscando a su querida rival la chica china de la yorozuya, cuando la encontró en el río de Kabuki vio algo que nunca pensó ver, Kagura estaba con un chico de su edad se sonreían y él la abrazaba afectuosamente sobándole la espalda suavemente, se acercó disimuladamente para verificar que no se estuviera equivocando, cuando los observó de más cerca, su furia creció rápidamente, y es que quién se creía ese maldito mocoso al acercarse a su China de esa forma, va a tener que dejarle las cosas claras a ese niño.

Esperó a que Kagura se fuera de aquél lugar desolado para acercarse.

— Oye tú mocoso ¿Cómo te llamas?— Se puso frente a él intimidándolo con su altura.

— Yo...yo me llamo Horio, Okita-san.— Le contestó tartamudeando el niño.

— O me conoces, ¿De dónde?— Le cuestionó con calma.

— Kagura-chan siempre habla de usted.— Sougo al escuchar eso se tranquilizó mínimamente, pero al ver la familiaridad que le tenía a Kagura lo enervó aún más de ser posible.

— No la vuelvas a llamar por su nombre.— Le exigió al niño, el niño lo miró extrañado.

— Pero si ella es mi amiga.— Se atrevió a responderle.

— Pues ya no lo será, no te lo permito, ella es mía.— Le dijo sonriendo de manera escalofriante.

— Estás loco, le diré a Kagura-chan que no se acerque a ti.— Le dijo de manera firme para marcharse, su amiga tenía que saber que clase de persona era el castaño.

— No te dije que no la llamaras de esa manera, pensé que eras más inteligente mocoso, ahora veo que me equivoqué.— Le dijo agarrándolo del cuello, asfixiándolo.— Me alegra que hayas querido protegerla, pero para eso estoy yo.— Terminó de decir mientras le rompía el cuello.

Sougo al tener al niño muerto entre sus manos, le tomó una foto para el recuerdo y decidió dejarlo en las orillas del río para que se borraran sus huellas y en unas horas lo reportaría, así que fue a dormir al Shinsengumi.

Pero nunca pensó que Kagura vería a su ex amigo muerto, debió haber sido un impresión muy fuerte para la pobre, ella era pura e inocente aún, fue un error que nunca se perdonaría.

 **Fin del flashback**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

— Quédate tranquila Kagura, yo me encargaré del culpable, no descansaré hasta que pague su crimen.— Le dijo tomando su barbilla alzándole él rostro para que mirara sus ojos.

— Gracias Sougo por escucharme y darme fuerza, tienes razón, Horio no querría verme así, muchas gracias, eres una buena persona.— Le dijo dándole por primera vez una sonrisa amable y sincera al chico, haciendo que a Sougo le palpite el corazón fuertemente.

— Siempre me tendrás a mí China, así que solo sonríe.— La terminó de abrazar para darle la mano.— Ven te llevo a la Yorozuya.

La llevo a su patrulla para dejarla en la Yorozuya donde la esperaban preocupados.

— Gracias sádico nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo.— Le dijo tímidamente.

— Tranquila, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

Sougo subió otra vez a su patrulla para irse al Shinsengumi, con la convicción de que todo volvía a la normalidad con Kagura, él era el único en tener su atención aparte de la Yorozuya y los terroristas que tenía de amigos, así como siempre había sido, y como seguirá siendo, será mucho mas cuidadoso desde ahora.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Un año después**

Estaban Sougo y Kagura en el parque de Kabuki-cho descansado luego de su habitual pelea vespertina, era su rutina, el estar juntos en cada tiempo libre que tenían desde que se acercaron íntimamente en ese trágico día.

— ¿Que harás mañana China? Algo que no sea vagar con tu perro gigante.

— Sí, es verdad no te he contado Sádico, yo seré una anfitriona mañana-aru, en el club de Anego necesitaban solo bellezas despampanantes y por supuesto que tuvieron que recurrir a mí.— Le decía Kagura vanagloriándose ella misma.

— No sabía que el club de Anego tuviera tan bajos sus estándares de belleza, ahora entiendo porqué no va tan seguido Matsudaira últimamente.— Sougo ocultó el malestar que le dio enterarse del futuro trabajo de Kagura en forma de burla hacia ella.

— MALDITO BASTARDO, ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A TU FABULOSA E INCREÍBLEMENTE BELLA NOVIA? TE MATARÉ HIJO DE PUTA.— Le gritó indignada mientras se lanzaba a su cuello, para tratar de ahorcarlo.

Okita solo le sonrió con burla abriendo los brazos y agachándose un poco, logrando que Kagura chocara con su pecho, de inmediato la abrazó suavemente demostrándole que solo la estaba molestando.

— Ya Kagura solo bromeaba, tú sabes que eres hermosa, de otra manera nunca me hubieras conseguido a mí.— Le dijo con la burla implícita en su voz, Kagura solo le sonrió sabiendo que era su forma de disculparse por seguir siendo infantil con ella.

— Además me pagarán por un día mucho más de lo que he ganado en toda mi vida con Gin-chan, ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy muy feliz.— Kagura sonreía tan luminosamente que Sougo no pudo evitar enternecerse y acariciarle la cabeza.

— Cualquier dinero siempre será más de lo que te da el Danna China, si él nunca te ha pagado.— Okita seguía abrazándola de la cintura, mientras la Yato jugueteaba con el cabello del chico.

— Sí tienes razón, pero esta vez yo te invitaré a una cita.— Kagura estaba orgullosa de su futura hazaña.

— Eso no es necesario China, no tengo problemas en invitarte siempre yo, total soy el macho alfa de la relación aunque a veces lo parecieras tú.

— Deja de burlarte de mi idiota, no sé como te aguanto a veces.— Exclamó separándose de él y cruzando los brazos.

— Es porque me amas China, no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos, pero tranquila lo entiendo, yo estoy igual por ti y por eso quiero que vivas conmigo, incluso puede venir tu perro, ya compré nuestra casa, así que nunca más te sentirás sola.— Sougo esperaba que aceptara, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía se estaba preparando para el momento sin retorno, en el cual Kagura aceptaría quedarse con él para siempre.

— ¿En serio Sádico, no crees que vamos muy rápido? Solo llevamos saliendo un par de semanas.— Cuestionó dudosa, nunca antes ha estado en una relación, así que no sabía si era lo correcto.

— ¿Estás dudando acaso? La vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla en dudas, como en el caso de mi hermana que murió muy joven sin poder estar con quien amaba, al igual que Horio, yo no quiero eso, sé que quiero estar contigo, ¿Y tú quieres?— Le cuestionó sabiéndose ganador.

— Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, pero dame un par de días para hablar con los chicos, sabes que todavía no lo procesan del todo.— Como lo había supuesto Kagura aceptaría por algo la conocía como la palma de su mano.

— No te preocupes ellos entenderán, yo me encargaré de eso, así que no te pongas nerviosa China.— Al terminar de hablar volvió a abrazarla de manera posesiva.

Kagura lo abrazó con alegría, ahora entendía completamente a su mami, la inmensa felicidad que le puede dar el amor, aunque provenga de un idiota.

— Oye China ¿Será solo un día de trabajo? Porque si te digo la verdad no quiero que trabajes y menos para hombres, sabes que te puedo mantener perfectamente a ti y a esa bola de pelos gigante.— Le hablaba seriamente el castaño.

— Hey pero si yo siempre trabajo en la Yorozuya y con tres hombres, no espera no se puede considerar hombres a un samurái adicto a los dulces, unas gafas sosteniendo a un humano y un dios perro, solo yo soy normal, aunque ahora que Gin-chan desaparece por días y Pachi anda buscando novia, solo estoy con Sadaharu.— Le dijo pensativa la de pelo bermellón, separándose levemente del abrazo y pensando otra vez en la propuesta del chico.

— Ja ni tú te crees normal alienígena y no te creas tanto solo haces el vago junto al Danna y Sadaharu, mientras el megane hace las labores de la casa, explotadores de lentes, además que es normal que ya Danna no esté, debe estar aburrido de no hacer nada.— Decidió seguirle la broma a la ojiazul mientras la soltaba, pero aún así estaba casi pegado a Kagura, lo que menos quería era arruinar el momento, ahora que su dicha estaba casi completa, pero por lo visto la vida, o mejor dicho Hijikata Toushiro estaba listo para arruinarlo.

— SOUGO, bastardo deja un rato en paz a la china Yorozuya, nadie te la va a robar, tu noviecita va a terminar hartándose de ti, ven enseguida o tendrás que cometer seppuku.— El pelinegro trataba de mantenerse calmado pero el menor se las arreglaba para sacarlo siempre de sus cabales.

— Hijikata-san ¿Por qué no nos hace un favor a todos y se muere?— Le decía con la voz llena de hastío.

— Maldito.— Murmuraba entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños.— Ya maldito niñato deja a tu novia y ven a trabajar o te descontaré todos los días que no has trabajado este mes.— Le terminó de decir bastante enojado.

— Eres tan aburrido Hijibaka-san así nunca tendrás novia.— Le dijo con malicia.

Hijikata ya aburrido de la rutinaria situación solo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

— Chica Yorozuya deberías ser más inteligente y dejar a este inútil, todavía estás a tiempo para arrepentirte.— Le dijo para molestar a su subordinado.

— Eso nunca pasará Mayora, menos ahora que viviremos juntos ya que Kagura es mía, de nadie más, no me la pueden arrebatar, nunca lo permitiría y si tu le vuelves a entrometerte entre nosotros, de verdad dejarás de existir.

El subcomandante demoníaco al tener tan desarrollado su instinto primario de supervivencia se sorprendió al notar que esta vez decía la verdad, no pudo evitarlo y al mirar hacia la pareja se le erizó la piel al observar la mirada de Sougo, era una mirada tan fría y calculadora, prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa, en cambio Kagura se estaba divirtiendo y solo se burlaba de lo que ella creía una de sus discusiones habituales, se preocupó por primera vez desde que supo que estaban juntos por la chica Yorozuya, más aún al saber que vivirían juntos, temía de lo que fuera capaz Sougo, va a tener que estar pendiente de la relación hasta asegurarse que no vaya a pasar algo.

— Ya Toushi, no te estreses tanto que te saldrán arrugas, llevatelo a trabajar no más, nos vemos mañana después de mi trabajo Sádico para que me ayudes con mis cosas, esperen es cierto ustedes van a estar resguardando a Sho-chan ¿Verdad?

Hijikata logró disimular su turbación ante lo descubierto, para contestarle a la adolescente.

— ¿Quién es Sho-chan?

— Jajajajaja perdón es la costumbre-aru me refiero al Shogun Shigue Shigue.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes niña?— La cuestionó prendiendo un cigarro con la ayuda de su encendedor de forma de mayonesa.

— Pues voy a ser anfitriona para el grupo del Sho-chan, como favor al jefe de Anego.

Okita al enterarse de que al Shogun atendería se le quitó un peso de encima, de todas maneras convencería a Kondo-san de dejarlo ir a él de escolta, ahora tenía todo solucionado, ya conforme con la situación, ahora se iría a trabajar (Atentar contra Hijikata) tranquilo.

— China nos vemos mañana entonces, no hagas estupideces sin mí.— Terminó de decirle para inclinarse a despedirse con un corto pero intenso beso en los labios de Kagura, siendo correspondido al instante.

— Tranquilo Toushi no tengas miedo y has trabajar al chihuahua, si no te hace caso me avisas y yo me encargaré de él, no quiero que sea más inútil de lo que ya es; y tú Sádico obedece a tu superior o tomaré el consejo que me dio y no me iré contigo jajaja bye bye aru.— Satisfecha al haber molestado a su novio y de haber puesto en peligro la vida del Mayora, se fue hacia la Yorozuya para preparase para su próximo trabajo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **En el Shinsengumi**

Hijikata fue a la sala de archivos, para buscar el expediente de la muerte del amigo de Kagura, esperaba estar equivocado, pero algo en su interior temblaba con esa posibilidad.

Luego de buscar por una hora los archivos de ese caso y se dio cuenta que faltaba información y que los documentos que tenian el informe escrito estaban todos autorizados y firmados por Sougo inclusive la foto de la víctima, pareciera que solo él se encargó del caso, quiso tomar foto la cual estaba suelta sujeta por un clip, al tomarla se le resbaló abriéndose un poco de la punta.

— ¿Que cojones es esto, es una foto doble?— Cuestionó tomando la fotografía la abrió un poco más y vio la foto de Sougo con el niño muerto en brazos, no podía ser cierto Sougo fue el culpable.

Se escuchó como trababan la puerta y como algo afilado arrastraban Hijikata sintió verdadero pavor.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk Hijikata-san, ¿No le dije que no se entrometiera? Tranquilo no cometeré el mismo error, esta vez lo desapareceré de la faz de la tierra, no quiero volver a ver triste a mi Kagura.

— Sougo no lo hagas, estás enfermo esa chica cuando lo descubra te odiará.— Trataba de convencerlo.

— Tu eres mi única amenaza en este momento, te dije que no te entrometieras, no quería llegar a esto, porque mi hermana te quería, pero eres un peligro para mi relación, así que mandale saludos a mi nee-san bastardo.— Eso fue lo último que escuchó Hijikata.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hijikata despertó sudando y tocándose todo el cuerpo, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación salió corriendo a la sala de archivos, a buscar el expediente del caso Horio.

Al encontrarlo encontró todo diferente a como lo recordaba, la foto no era doble, los documentos estaban timbrados por forenses y todas las personas encargadas del caso.

Se sintió estúpido, todo fue una pesadilla, tendrá que descansar más se estaba volviendo loco, dejó todo en su lugar y se fue a dormir sin darse cuenta que Sougo lo estaba observando entre las sombras.

— Te salvaste esta vez Hijikata-san espero que aproveches la oportunidad que te dio la vida, maldito bastardo, no doy segundas oportunidades.— Sougo sonrió y se fue con los papeles originales del caso, Hijikata ni se dio cuenta que leía un caso de accidente automovilístico.

— Nadie me separará de Kagura, nunca.


	2. Boda

**Boda**

Disclaimer: Ya saben Gintama no me pertenece, es del gran Sorachi-sama.

Advertencias: Contiene OCC y malas palabras como siempre 😉😉

Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, no saben cuanto los amo a todos 💋💋💋

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Boda**

Estaban Shinpachi, Kondou, Hijikata, Yamazaki, Saito, Sougo y Gintoki en una habitación sumamente iluminada, con muchas vestimentas y artículos de peluquería, todos estaban ya bien vestidos y arreglados formalmente para la gran ocasión, pero dos de ellos no prestaban atención a nada más que en el rostro del contrario, esos eran Gintoki y Sougo quienes estaban sentados en un sofá, inmersos en un duelo de miradas, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero al escuchar los gritos de Kagura afuera de la habitación, hicieron que cortaran su batalla.

— Joder en serio Danna ¿Por qué no asume que su niña ya creció y me deja en paz?— Le decía con aburrimiento Sougo volteando a verse al espejo, verificando su estado.

— Nunca lo haré, ¿Por qué no desistes tú?— Gintoki se veía pálido, a leguas se notaba su falta de sueño.

— No quiero Danna, mejor vaya a ver a la China, que hasta acá se escuchan sus gritos hacia los pesados de mi suegro y cuñado.— Le decía poniéndose de pie acercándose a Kondo y a Hijikata.

— ¿Necesitas algo para arrepentirte? No tengo dinero pero te daré lo que sea, HASTA MATARÍA SI LO DESEAS, PERO NO ME QUITES A MI NIÑA.— Le terminó gritando el peliplateado mientras llegaba donde él tomándolo de los hombros fuertemente, mirándolo como un maniático homicida, haciendo que a Sougo se le marque una vena en la frente por lo ridículo y repetitivo de la situación.

— Yorozuya cálmate por favor.— Intentaba calmar los ánimos Kondo.

— Kondo-san es inútil, este imbécil no entenderá.— Comentó tranquilamente Hijikata dando una lenta calada a su cigarro.— Se está culpando porque dejó pasar mucho tiempo, debió haber hecho algo cuando recién se hicieron novios.— Gintoki soltó de inmediato a Okita y fue hacia el pelinegro amante de la mayonesa con flequillo en V.

— Maldito no te metas, además para tu información, no pensé que sería serio, pensé que Kagura-chan se aburriría en las primeras semanas del cara de niña.— Terminó de decir llorando el amante de los dulces, haciendo que todos los presentes sientieran vergüenza ajena.

— Por favor Sofa-kun date cuenta que perderás lo que más ama un hombre.— Le decía casi suplicando el ex Shiroyasha, como última opción, ya que se estaba acercando la hora de salir hacia la iglesia.

— ¿Y eso que sería según usted?— Sougo decidió seguirle la corriente, ya que le divertía los desvaríos del samurái sollozante.

— Las salidas con amigos, perras baratas, el tener dinero que gastar en estupideces innecesarias, el pachinko, la leche de fresa, los postres.— Decía cada vez más exhaltado el peliplateado.

— Esas son cosas que le gustan a usted, yo no necesito nada de esas cosas, además la única perra que necesito en mi vida es con quien me casaré.— Le dijo con gracia para molestarlo.

— Cuidado con lo que dices bastar...— Gintoki fue interrumpido por el sutil golpe de Otae en su espalda.

— Gin-san contrólate por favor, no querrás arruinar el día de Kagura-chan ¿Cierto?— Le cuestionó con una voz peligrosa.

— Lo siento O...Otae, creo...que mejor me voy a ayudar a Ka...Kagura-chan.— Prácticamente huyó Gintoki de la habitación.

— Ya todos vayan hacia los autos que nos esperan, yo me iré con Okita-san, y los psicópatas celosos.— Decía sonriendo de manera radiante, dando mala espina a los presentes.

Sougo al ver la patética huida del samurái de la permanente y la salida de los demás, volvió a mirarse al espejo para asegurarse de lucir perfecto.

— ¿Okita-san estás nervioso?— Le preguntó Otae con suavidad.

— No Anego, Kagura ya es mi mujer, no necesito de un papel o de una ceremonia para saberlo.— Le explicó con simpleza.

Otae solo le sonrió sinceramente.— Y ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?— Le preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero igual quería oírla del Okita.

— Porque eso la hará feliz, desde que la conozco sé que ella se quiere casar, aunque ahora ella ni muerta lo reconocería, sé que ese es su sueño, aparte a mí me beneficia también, ya que no me dejó colocarle el collar de compromiso que le regalé me será efectivo el anillo entonces, para ahuyentar a las moscas.— Comenzó a decir de manera suave casi cariñosa, para terminar con una voz de molestia, y es que joder el collar era precioso y hecho a la medida, muy resistente para una bestia como ella.

— Jajajajaja ustedes no cambian, ya vámonos que nos están esperando en la iglesia.— Apremió a que Sougo se apurara en salir del lugar para subirse al auto que los llevaría a la iglesia.

— Solo tengo una pregunta Anego, ¿Por qué tu eres la que me acompaña? Pensé que sería Kondo-san, sin ofender claro.— Cuestionó con precaución.

— ¿Uh? Fue la idea de Shin-chan me dijo que yo te acompañara para que no trataran de matarte los padres celosos y un hermano psicópata con complejo de hermana, porque iban por ti ahora, ya que no pudieron conseguir que Kagura-chan desistiera en casarse contigo.— Le explicó como si hablara del clima.

Observó a sus espaldas y tenía razón, iban siguiéndolos Kamui y Umibozu con unas marcas de zapatos en la cara, mientras Gintoki venía sangrando de la frente con un pedazo de sandalia todavía incrustado, iban con un aura amenazadora, pero al ver a Otae girar un poco la cabeza hacia ellos desaparecían sus auras de batalla, y es que la novia de Kondo-san de verdad era una gorila salvaje, ni los Yatos saldrían ilesos.

Todos subieron juntos a la limusina, cortesía de Soyo-Hime, para dirigirse hacia la iglesia, entre muchos intentos de homicidios camuflados en simpatía consiguieron llegar sin mayores contratiempos, se quitó a la plaga de encima gracias a Otae, le agradeció y fue a encontrarse con Kondo y Hijikata, quienes trajeron a toda la organización para esta ocasión, ya que Soyo al saber que su amiga se casaría brindó un permiso especial a la institución.

— Todavía no desisten.— Se compadeció Kondou de Sougo al ver al trío de sobreprotectores mandarles amenazas disimuladamente.

— No me molesta tanto Kondo-san, la verdad es que me gusta, me encanta observar y sentir su sufrimiento, verlos sufrir en vano por Kagura es un deleite para mí, claro que hay momentos en que me aburren llevan un mes así, desde que se enteraron del compromiso.

Kondou y Hijikata solo lo miraron suspirando, su subordinado era realmente un sádico, sin más demora fueron a sus lugares.

Sougo se puso en el altar a esperar a Kagura en unos instantes, sintió la limusina de ella llegar y se enfocó en la entrada para asegurarse de verla llegar a su lado.

Bajó Shinpachi de la limusina, el venía manejando para hacer todo más elegante, se acercó para abrirle la puerta a Kagura, pero ésta fue abierta fuertemente lanzándolo hacia una de las grandes puertas de la iglesia.

— Maldito Patsuan acaso crees que no sé abrir la puerta por mi misma-aru.— Le recriminó escupiendo al piso como toda una delincuente, echando por la borda toda su apariencia de doncella.

Y es que se veía más preciosa de lo normal, estaba levemente maquillada solo resaltando su belleza natural con un labial y delineador de ojos, llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco puro, largo y entallado hasta los tobillos, pero abierto en ambas piernas desde el inicio de los muslos, un vestido sumamente incitante para Sougo al poder acceder rápidamente a su piel.

Rápidamente se acercaron Umibozu, Gintoki y Kamui a Kagura, disputando entre ellos quién llegaría primero para acompañarla al altar, se hicieron zancadillas, se pegaron codazos, se mordieron y se dieron puñetazos, siendo ignorados por la ojiazul, quién se estaba arreglando el vestido, que se había desacomodado al abrir la puerta de la limusina de una patada.

Shinpachi como pudo se levantó, limpiando de paso la poca sangre que le salió de la frente al chocar de cara.

— Chicos, Kagura-chan se está yendo sola al altar.— Mencionó nervioso Shinpachi al verla acercarse a las grandes puertas.

— KAGURA-CHAN ESPERA.— Gritaron al unísono, la de pelo bermellón se detuvo y giró a verlos, mientras Sougo ya se estaba impacientando por la espera, ya se imaginaba que la secuestrarían esos enfermos.

— Dense prisa trio de idiotas quiero casarme ahora ya, tengo hambre.— Pronunció con voz de ultratumba, causando un escalofrío a los padres de ella.

— Tienes razón Kagura, terminemos pronto, vamos al altar.— Dijo Kamui sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanita, y le acariciaba el cabello con la otra.

— Maldito traidor no eras de los nuestros.— Le recriminaron traicionados los mayores.

— Kagura no va a cambiar de opinión ahora, saben que es cabezota, además policía-san es fuerte y lo saben, en estos días que estuve aquí me lo demostró, creo que Kagura estará bien junto a él.— Dijo sonriendo de su manera habitual.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con su declaración, incluso Sougo, quién abrió sus ojos un poco por lo inesperado, hubiese sido realmente conmovedor si no hubiese gruñido fuertemente el estómago del pirata especial y que mirara con anhelo el pastel que le regaló Dai el gigante a Kagura.

Obviando lo anterior, Gintoki y Umibozu se miraron comunicándose con la mirada, si no lograron nada en el mes de compromiso, es porque Kagura estaba determinada en casarse, además que Sougo luchó hasta el final con ellos, él superó la prueba, si no amara a su niñita no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, suspiraron y de sus chaquetas sacaron unos lentes oscuros, se los pusieron y fueron hacia donde Kagura estaba con Kamui, tomaron cada uno un brazo de ella, dejando a Kamui y a Shinpachi la tarea de llevar el velo, mientras Sadaharu llevaba las flores y los anillos.

En el momento que llegaron al altar Kagura le sonrió brillantemente al sádico policía, siendo correspondido de inmediato por una tenue sonrisa sincera por parte de él, costó pero ambos adultos les entregaron a Sougo a regañadientes las manos de la mujer más importante en sus vidas.

En la iglesia estaban casi todos los habitantes de Edo, estaban aparte de la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi, el Harusame, el Mimawarigumi, los terroristas Jouishishi, los Yakuzas de Kabuki-cho, los anfitriones, y anfitrionas, incluyendo los Okama, Otsu-chan, Yoshiwara, delincuentes menores, Hedoro y su familia, y todos sus conocidos a través del tiempo, incluso el mismísimo Shogun, junto a su hermana Soyo-Hime, todos juntos para celebrar la ocasión y comer gratis por supuesto, no por nada Kagura es importante para muchas gente con influencias, para bien o para mal.

La boda comenzó pero para desgracia del novio, Umibozu y Gintoki aunque resignados, interrumpían la boda a cada instante, incluso mandaban dardos paralizantes que el chico tenía que esquivar, Sougo miró al cura, este estaba tiritando de miedo al ver los proyectiles pasar tan cerca de él, luego miró a Kagura quien estaba suavemente cantando canciones sobre comida, la muy perra parecía ajena a todo, ya harto de todo el show decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

— Señor cura, por favor termine esta boda en menos de cien palabras, o no me hago responsable de lo que le ocurra a su casa de dios.— Dijo mirando seriamente al obispo, el cual solo tragó en seco, miró a la novia, la cual dejó de cantar y se enfocó también en él sonriendo de manera siniestra, ya que estaba mortalmente aburrida.

— ¿Ehhh? Está bien ¿Okita Sougo acepta como esposa a Kagura eh, Yato o Sakata, bueno a Kagura-san hasta que la muerte los separe?— Habló el cura nerviosamente.

— Ni la muerte nos podrá separar.— Declaró mirando con advertencia a todos los invitados, mostrándoles lo que pasaría si intentaran algo más en contra de su unión.

— ¿Y usted Kagura-san acepta a Okita Sougo como su esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe?— Le preguntó asustado.

— Claro que acepto ser la ama del Sádico-aru.— Respondió contenta.

— B...Bien... Firmen aquí para hacerlo legal por favor.— Ambos jóvenes firmaron rápidamente, poniéndose los anillos que les trajo Sadaharu.

— P...Puede besar a la novia.— El cura le hizo caso al joven esposo y terminó la boda prontamente, fue la boda más corta antes vista en el mundo, que atroz no sabía que había hecho para merecer eso, él solo quería que su iglesia quedara intacta y que se marcharan al salón de eventos, al menos eso tendría arreglo, podría mandar a construirlo otra vez, se consoló llorando internamente el anciano, esperaba nunca más volver a ver a esos locos.

Sougo por fin aliviado al verse casado con su China por todas las leyes posibles la agarró de la cintura para levantarla, dejándola anclada a su cadera y sosteniéndola de los muslos desnudos le dio un intenso beso, total ya era suya y podía hacerle lo que quisiera legalmente.

Kagura agradecía estar con ese vestido al sentir las manos de su esposo en sus piernas acariciándolas, había elegido muy bien, hubiesen seguido así a no ser que un paraguas verde y una bokuto se interpusieron, se separaron suavemente y el ojicarmesí la bajó con cuidado de no mostrar más piel de la necesaria a los invitados.

Sougo tomó la mano de su ahora esposa y se acercó a partir el pastel de bodas de 15 pisos, después de un rato cuando todos ya estaban bebiendo y comiendo alegremente, Sougo alejó su comida y la que le estaba dando a su mujer.

— Hey Kagura en nuestra casa nos está esperando una cama King ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora terminar de comer o estrenar nuestra nueva cama?— Le susurró sensualmente mordiéndole la oreja.

— Pues tengo una idea mejor.— Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente yendo a buscar el pastel regalado por su ex, regresando rápidamente donde su esposo.

— ¿Huyamos?— Cuestionó Sougo.

— Huyamos.— Le respondió Kagura tomando la mano de Sougo, mientras se iba comiendo el pastel, pues iba a necesitar mucha energía para darle buen uso a la cama nueva.


	3. Vida De Casados

**Primera mañana de casados**

— MALDITO BASTARDOOOO.— Se escuchó un fuerte grito en la recién estrenada residencia Okita, específicamente en la habitación matrimonial donde una furiosa mujer estaba vestida sólo con lencería fina.

— ¿Qué pasa China?— Decía Sougo bostezando, mientras se reincorporaba en la cama, solo tapado por la sábana aún completamente desnudo.

— No te hagas el inocente conmigo chihuahua, ¿Te terminaste de comer mi pastel, cierto? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.— Lo cuestionó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Pues sí, tenía hambre y tu no despertabas para cocinarme, hasta te hice el amor dormida, y ni aún así despertaste para hacerme el desayuno, como la esclava que aceptaste ser.— Le dijo molestándola.

— No caeré en eso esta vez Okita, dime la verdad-aru ¿Por qué te lo comiste? Ayer no querías ni que te acercara el pastel.— Le dijo empezando a exaltarse, imaginando la escena, ese bastardo se lo comió solo para dañarla, la dejaría morirse de hambre para quedar viudo junto todos los regalos recibidos y con su reserva de sukonbu especial, oh por dios nunca debió haberlo aceptado, ahora era demasiado tarde, moriría de inanición.

— ¿Qué es esa cara, estás imaginando cosas raras otra vez?— Le preguntó con curiosidad, esa mujer siempre lo sorprendía con sus idioteces.

— ¿Ese era tu plan cierto? Querías dejarme cansada con el sexo matrimonial post-boda, para luego ir hacia la cocina y comerte mi pastel que con tanto amor, me dio Dai-chan, todo en un plan bien elaborado para que muera de hambre y así tu quedarte con los regalos y mi reserva de sukonbu edición limitada-aru, jugaste con mis sentimientos maldito cara de niña, pero no creas que caeré en tu juego, quiero el divorcio.— Terminó de decir de manera digna, ahora que ya sabía del plan de su futuro ex esposo, pero ella no era tonta no señor, volvería a la Yorozuya a esperar que llegara un nuevo amor, como las fuertes mujeres actuales.

Sougo la miró esperando el momento en que se riera, pero al ver que se estaba sacando el sexy babydoll rojo que vestía para colocarse un traje celeste chino suelto de dos piezas, se dio cuenta que tal vez iba en serio.

— China, no me ignores.— Le dijo intentando agarrarle un brazo siendo frustrado al instante por una Kagura enfurecida

— No me toques traidor.— Le dijo con desprecio para dar media vuelta e irse hacia la salida de la casa.

— Espera China, estás llevando esta situación demasiado lejos, además no me comí todo el pastel, fue solo un pedazo.— Le dijo mientras buscaba su boxer para ponérselo rápidamente.

— Sí claro, mentiroso perro del gobierno, si para ti no tiene importancia es tu problema, mañana traeré al abogado, no puedo creerlo todavía, que tú me hayas traicionado de esa forma.— Le dijo saliendo de la casa.

— KAGURA ESPERA.— Le gritaba para que no saliera de la casa.— AL MENOS COLÓCATE UN SOSTÉN, PERRA EXHIBICIONISTA.— Terminó de gritarle tomando el sujetador rojo de encaje que estaba olvidado en el suelo, corriendo hacia la puerta, para que la loca de su esposa no saliera con sus encantos desprotegidos.

Llegó a la puerta junto a su esposa, quien estaba estática y lo que vio lo hizo comprender todo el asunto, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y asesinos al entender a cabalidad el origen y los responsables de la pelea.

Estaban Umibozu y Gintoki huyendo por el jardin de su casa con el gran pastel que había sobrado ayer, los bastardos iban comiéndoselo felices y riendo al saber que Kagura siendo una amante de la comida, no perdonaría fácilmente a nadie que le quitara sus alimentos, y al estar sola con el bastardo pervertido roba hijas toda la culpa recaería en el joven policía, además conociendo la vena dramática de la ojiazul al ser fanática de las telenovelas lo convertía en el plan perfecto, o lo hubiera sido si no anduvieran medios borrachos todavía, ya que no se dieron cuenta que fueron descubiertos, por ende no vieron venir un ataque del ahora esposo de su niñita, ambos quedaron tirados en el pasto con los ojos en espiral al recibir el proyectil de la bazooka de su odiado yerno.

Kagura solo quedó mirando la escena un rato dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, se sentía avergonzada y es que joder ya tenía veintidos años, ya debería haber madurado hace tiempo y más aún ahora.

— Sádico.— Pronunció bajito Kagura.

— ¿Sí China?— Le preguntó Sougo intentando calmarse un poco, sus suegros y su querida esposa, casi lo matan de una embolia cerebral.

— Lo siento debí suponer que no habías sido tú.— La ojiazul no quería darle la cara al ojicarmesí.

Sougo solo la miró esperando que ella le devolviera la mirada, al ver que la peli bermellón no hacía ni el intento de moverse de su posición le tomó la barbilla para que le mirara los ojos.

— Kagura no estés así, no va contigo, tu forma de ser y de reaccionar hace que tú seas perfecta para mí, nunca me aburriré contigo, desde que te conozco le das color y luz a mi vida y ahora será el doble o triple.— Le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

— Awww eres tan lindo a veces Sougo.— Le dijo sonriendo brillantemente lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarlo.

— Además ya lo sé China, no trates de ocultármelo.— Le dijo con una voz triunfante.

— ¿Qué sabes, según tú?— Le cuestionó con duda.

— Estás embarazada, ¿Verdad?— Kagura sorprendida levantó la mirada aún sin separarse del castaño.

— ¿P...pero cómo lo supiste? Yo me enteré recién la semana pasada.— Le preguntó asombrada.

— Era obvio para mí Kagura, te conozco muy bien, incluyendo cada poro de tu sensual cuerpo, además ¿No crees que fuiste muy drástica con el asunto del pastel?, sé que te gusta hacer drama por todo, pero tú sabías que yo no me lo podría comer todo, y es que era enorme tu pastel, yo no soy un monstruo glotón como tú, además te lo dio ese príncipe bastardo ex tuyo.— Le dijo bufando mirando hacia el lado.

— Así que estabas celoso jajaja, sabes que fue un juego eso con Dai-chan.— La joven Yato recuperó su buen humor.

— Pero intentó casarse contigo y besarte.— Le dijo separándose de ella cruzando los brazos.

— Eso fue hace años Sougo, además yo no entendía el amor en ese entonces.— Le dijo con gracia.

— Bueno eso no importa ahora, ya que mi plan B funcionó a la perfección, ahora eres completamente mía.— Exclamó posesivamente, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué plan B?

— Pues fácil busqué las posiciones sexuales para concebir más fácilmente y te di sin parar cada vez que podíamos, llenándote toda con mis soldaditos, por si no aceptabas casarte conmigo.— Le dijo sensualmente en el oído de su esposa.

— ¿Te sentiste amenazado por tu edad Sádico?— Kagura solo sonreía, se sentía muy feliz.

— Ja estás loca, era solo para amarrarte a mí perra, ahora no me podrás dejar nunca.— Le dijo mirándola como depredador.

— Awww pareces un niño inseguro.— Le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un perrito, Sougo aprovechándose bajó a la altura del vientre de Kagura dándole un suave beso.

— Pues no te acostumbres China, además la escenita del pastel no fue gratis, me hiciste salir a buscarte en boxer, y tu ibas con tus gemelas a lo natural, nadie debería siquiera imaginarlas así, son exclusivas de tu gran dueño Okita Sougo, por eso ahora debes compensarme, vayamos rápido a sacar a nuestro amigo Sadomaru, hoy tiene ganas de jugar mucho otra vez, eres muy tentadora señora Okita, ahora no quiere dejarte ir, espero que estés dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias por seducirlo.— Le dijo sonriendo torcidamente y con los ojos nublados por la lujuria.

— Pues siempre me han dicho que me haga cargo de lo que causo, creo que voy a ponerlo en práctica hoy, te has portado muy bien Sougo.— Le dijo mirándolo de manera sugestiva, uniendo así sus labios de manera lenta y amorosa, dando inicio a una nueva y emocionante etapa en su vida juntos.


	4. Yoshiwara

**Nunca subestimes el entendimiento de una Yato.**

Kagura estaba en la Yorozuya acostada en el suelo, se sentía mortalmente aburrida y hambrienta, hace una semana que no tenían trabajo y por ende no podía comprar su adorado sukonbu y ya le debía seis cajas a la señora, no podía ir a pedirle otra.

Gintoki también estaba en la Yorozuya, acostado en el sillón leyendo la Jump de la semana pasada, ya que esta semana no tenían dinero alguno, por lo cual estaba medio deprimido, al no poder tener su lectura semanal, ni tomar su amada leche de fresa.

Shinpachi era el único que estaba como siempre, hacía las labores del hogar con el delantal de Gintoki que era colo rosa con una gran fresa estampada, lo hacia todo con una gran sonrisa escuchando la música de su querida Otsu-chan.

— ¡JODER TENGO HAMBRE GIN-CHAN, HAZ ALGO!— Terminó estallando en gritos la hermosa adolescente.

— Ya comimos en la mañana Kagura-chan.— Le respondió el peliplateado, mientras se rascaba el trasero.

— Pero eso no es suficiente para una niña en crecimiento como yo.— Intentó estar lo más tranquila posible para ver si conseguía convencer a su tutor de alimentarla.— Gin-chan si no hay comida, entonces dame dinero para sukonbu, por favor, si no moriré de hambre-aru.— Le dijo colocándole unos ojos de cachorro, para ver si caía.

— ¿Cómo que niña en crecimiento? Maldita mocosa cínica, espero que ya no crezcas más, porque tu ropa interior me está saliendo muy cara ya, tienes las tetas y culo muy grandes, es más desde ahora te prohíbo que los dejes crecer más, así que no comas tanto, que toda la grasa va a parar ahí.— Le dijo con absoluta seriedad mientras se paraba del sofá apuntando los atributos de la chica .

— Gin-san ¿Cómo puede decirle eso a Kagura-chan? Ella es una señorita de diecisiete años que no puede controlar su cuerpo, acuérdate además que no es de este planeta, por eso puede ser tan voluptuosa.— Le dijo algo exaltado y sonrojado el virgen otaku al estar hablando del cuerpo femenino.

— Pues es la envidia Pachie déjalo, ya que yo tengo cuerpo de súper modelo, mientras él parece un hombre joven, pero con problemas de disfunción eréctil por comer tantos dulces.— Le dijo molestando al permanentado.

— ¿Así? Pues gracias a este impotente sexual, es que hemos sobrevivido todo este tiempo, aún con el barril sin fondo que eres tú.— Le dijo indignado Gintoki al ver en duda su desempeño sexual.

— Pues te apuesto que yo en una semana logro ganar mucho más dinero de lo que tu has ganado en un año, si yo gano serás mi esclavo y si tu ganas yo seré la tuya.— Lo desafío de manera altanera.

— Acepto.— Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli bermellón a estrecharle la mano de manera firme.

— Bueno Shinpachi, Gin-chan nos vemos en una semana-aru, tranquilos que Sadaharu volverá a casa para dormir.— Les dijo sonriendo alegremente, para tomar su paraguas y salir siendo seguida por Sadaharu.

— ¿Eh? ¿EEHHHH? ¿KAGURA-CHAN VUELVE, DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE VAS A QUEDAR?— Gritaron con alarma los padres adoptivos de la joven Amanto, siendo ignorados sin querer por la ojiazul, quien iba sobre Sadaharu, pensando en que podría trabajar.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sougo junto a Hijikata estaban en los límites de Edo, por un aviso que al parecer fue falso, de que los Jouishishi tenían una reunión secreta en ese sector, verificaron el lugar señalado y descubrieron que fue una llamada falsa, como las decenas que recibían al mes, resignados al haber perdido el tiempo en estupideces otra vez, se fueron por el sector menos poblado para acortar camino.

En medio de la caminata al ver que no tenían nada más que hacer que devolverse al cuartel, el castaño esperó el momento perfecto para huir y ese fue cuando Hijikata comenzó a buscar su cajetilla de cigarros, para encender uno, cuando el vicecomandante giró ya con el cigarro en sus labios para hablar con su subordinado se encontró con la sorpresa de que el desgraciado se había ido, furioso le dio una mascada al cigarrillo y partió a buscarlo, ya sabía a donde iba a ir aquél inepto.

•~•

— Joder que día más aburrido.— Se dijo bostezando.— Ya es tarde, ¿Dónde estará el monstruo chino?— Se preguntó mientras caminaba por el parque de Kabuki, a la espera de molestar aunque sea un poco a su rival.

Siguió caminando por todo el parque de Kabuki hasta que la vio a lo lejos, pero lamentablemente justo en ese momento comenzó a irse hasta las canchas de juego, la siguió disimuladamente hasta ese lugar, donde ella estaba hablando con sus amigos bobos, cuando llegó su campo de visión junto a ellos le dio mucha rabia, la muy perra andaba vestida con un qipao rojo que le quedaba pequeño, enmarcando sus curvas como si fuera un guante, Danna debería comprarle ropa acorde a su talla, sin perder más tiempo se acercó hacia los amigos.

— No lo sé Kagura-chan, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga la princesita esa? Ella te daría el dinero como si nada, así no trabajarías.— Le decía Yo-chan un chico de dieciocho años amigo de la ojiazul mirándole atentamente todo el cuerpo.

— No quiero aprovecharme de nuestra amistad-aru, voy a trabajar en la construcción por una semana, total allá dormiré y comeré, es el plan perfecto.— Decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

— Kagura-chan, tu no eres de las que trabajan mucho, las faenas constructoras son para hombres solamente, tú los distraerías, así que anda mejor con Soyo-Hime.— Sugirió su otro amigo Ken-chan apoyando vigorosamente la sugerencia.

— Bueno como última opción podría pedirle trabajo a Soyo-chan, o a Sho-chan, ellos son tan amables que seguro me dan uno y me dejan quedarme allá, ¡Muchas gracias-aru son los mejores!— Les dijo emocionada mientras saltaba sobre ellos abrazándolos.

Sougo al estar atento a la conversación y verla interactuando con esos mocosos desagradables decidió hacerse notar, para que la estúpida soltara a los pervertidos.

— Así que necesitas trabajar China.— Le dijo acercándose con la katana en su funda sobre un hombro, en una pose digna para la revista PlayGirl.— Bien hagamos un trato, te dejaré ser mi criada, te bañaré, vestiré y alimentaré, también si quieres te dejaré dormir conmigo, soy un muy buen amo, yo cuido bien mis pertenencias.— Le dijo con una pose predadora, sonriendo con sadismo a los amigos de la chica, para ahuyentar a esas sabandijas de su presa.

— Nos...nos vamos Kagura-chan, cuídate hasta la próxima.— Los dos se despidieron al unísono para huir rápidamente del lugar, no querían estar cerca de esos dos, juntos eran explosivos, además el policía no permitía que se acercaran tanto a su amiga, ya habían aprendido la lección cuando él los dejó colgando de un árbol toda una noche.

— No hay nada bueno proveniente de ti sádico-aru, además nunca seré tu criada, yo soy tu ama y señora maldito perro del gobierno.— Le dijo con desprecio, ignorando vilmente el cosquilleo que sintió al imaginarse al sádico encargándose de ella de esa manera.

— Así que eres mi dueña, ¿Eh? Entonces debes hacerte cargo mío, pero tranquila sé lo miserable que eres, así que puedes alimentarme de otra forma.— Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente al hermoso rostro de su rival.

— Ya deja de molestar, que estoy buscando ideas para trabajo, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.— Lo alejó molesta poniéndole su mano en la cara, todavía no comprendía como le gustaba ese idiota pervertido.

— China ya te dije trabaja para mí, en ningún lado te darán trabajo al ser tan monstruosa, solo te aceptarían en el barrio rojo.— Le dijo con malicia, ya que sabía que Kagura detestaba que la molestara por su cuerpo voluptuoso.

— SOUGO, MALDITO BASTARDO, DEJA DE ESCAPAR DEL TRABAJO PARA COQUETEAR, SI NO SE VA IR A LA CHICA YOROZUYA POR DIOS.— Apareció Hijikata detrás de los jóvenes, gritándole a Sougo mientras lo golpeaba, aprovechando que estaba distraído con su interés amoroso, logrando sin querer que Kagura no matara a su subordinado.

— Hijikata-san no diga locuras, ¿Quién coquetea?, solo le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo, porque necesita urgente un empleo, y si no se lo doy yo, ¿Quién lo hará? Y es que mírala.— Le dijo apuntando a la ojiazul.— Con ese aspecto solo en los barrios rojos la contratarían.— Le dijo a Hijikata intentando ocultar el tenue rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¡Sougo eso no se le debe decir a una mujer, discúlpate en seguida!— Demandó preocupado el policía, al prever el infierno que se podría desatar por esas palabras.

Pero para sorpresa de Hijikata y Okita, la chica solamente los miró seriamente, pensativa se acomodó su paraguas, giró a buscar a Sadaharu y se fue montada sobre su mascota gigante, dejando perplejos a los policías.

— Sí que la liaste ahora Sougo, yo no creo que te vuelva a hablar, por dios Sougo le dijiste prácticamente que servía solo para ser prostituta, así nunca lograrás tener algo con ella, deberías tratarla mejor, tu sabes que ahora está más hermosa, hay muchos hombres dispuestos a tratarla como una reina, espero que no te la quiten estúpido mocoso.— Le dijo seriamente el pelinegro mientras negaba con la cabeza, no entendiendo al menor.

— ¿Cómo que más hermosa, Hijikata-san no serás tú uno de los interesados en ella?— Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

— No seas imbécil Sougo, es muy hermosa, lo reconozco, pero es muy pequeña para mí, además a ti te gusta desde hace tiempo, te conozco muy bien maldito bastardo, ni lo intentes negar.— Le dijo sintiéndose vencedor, ahora entendía porqué a Sougo y al Yorozuya le gustaba tanto molestar al prójimo.

— O cállate Hijikata-san, bueno no lo negaré, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta lo que provoca en los hombres, y yo no lo seguiré permitiendo, la estoy haciendo consciente de su cuerpo, para que no lo exponga tanto a las miradas ajenas, sobretodo a las de adictos a la nicotina y mayonesa.— Le dijo sombrío, provocándole un escalofrio al pelinegro.

— Aún así deberías disculparte Sougo, te lo ordeno como tu superior.

Sougo solo lo miró seriamente, le estaba molestando que se preocupara tanto por la China, él ya era grande sabía lo que hacía y decía, además la China no era de cristal, es mas la ojiazul era aún más mal hablada que todo el Shinsengumi junto, era una completa guarra cuando quería.

— Ya verás que mañana estará como si nada.— Le dijo restándole importancia a ese asunto.— Hijikata-san sólo por esta vez te lo diré, no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, y menos aún los relacionados con la China.

Al terminar de advertir a Hijikata se fue hacia el cuartel del Shinsengumi con un aura demoniaca rodeándolo, el vicecomandante solo tragó grueso para comenzar a seguirlo desde una distancia prudente, no quería recibir el proyectil de la fiel compañera de Sougo, la bazooka.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Al día siguiente Sougo como siempre huía de sus obligaciones para buscar a su amada rival, no quería admitirlo pero las palabras de Hijikata lo dejaron ligeramente inquieto, no pudo ni dormir sus doce horas diarias necesarias, pero bah deben ser alucinaciones, China no es para nada sensible se dijo, aunque de todas maneras compró unas quince cajitas de Sukonbu, uno nunca sabe cuando se podrían necesitar.

Estuvo un par de horas esperando en el parque de Kabuki, ya que tenían una pequeña rutina diaria, aunque era mas bien como un acuerdo silencioso, todos los días después del almuerzo se juntaban para medir fuerza, pero esta vez China no llegó.

"Tal vez de verdad se enojó, quizás sobrepasé el límite, mañana iré a buscarla para llevarle la ofrenda de paz", se dijo resignado para irse del lugar con un leve sentimiento de culpa y tristeza al no verla.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Al dia siguiente en la tarde después de esperar a su rival y ver que no llegaba otra vez, decidió que iría a la Yorozuya como última instancia para darle su disculpa en forma del asqueroso snack favorito de la chica.

Caminó por todos los lugares que acostumbraba a visitar la chica, fue a las tiendas, al parque, a las canchas, en los casinos, en los sitios de luchas clandestinas, en los bares de anfitriones donde para molestia de él su chica era muy conocida entre los Host, fue a las construcciones aunque no creía que la hubieran contratado, incluso fue donde el Shogun a ver si había ido a pedir trabajo allá, se paseó por todo Kabuki-cho con la bolsa de sukonbu en sus manos y no la encontró, joder de verdad quería evitarlo, pero le tocaría ir a buscarla a la Yorozuya, esperaba que no estuviera el peliplateado, no estaba de ánimo para aguantarle sus celos paternales, resignado partió para el hogar de la ojiazul.

— ¿Eh Okita-san necesita algo?— Preguntó Shinpachi sorprendido al verlo llegar por las escaleras, mientras que el barría la entrada, como buena ama de casa que era.

— Puedes pedirle a la China que venga a recibirme, por favor.— Le pidió, o mas bien dicho ordenó al pobre Megane.

— Kagura-chan no se encuentra aquí, está trabajando a las afueras de Kabuki.— Le dijo Shinpachi pasando por alto el tono del joven policía, no quería morir virgen por haberlo hecho enfadar.

— ¡¿Pachie dime ya sabes de Kagura-chan? ¿Es Nobume con la información? ¿Dónde está mi maldita mocosa?!— Apareció de la nada Gintoki con una cara de maniático al lado de Shinpachi, sobresaltando levemente a los jóvenes.

— Gin-san usted conoce como es Kagura-chan ella no va a volver hasta ganarle en la apuesta que hicieron.— Le dijo con pereza el mayor fan de Otsu.

— Ya lo sé Patsuan, pero no quería perder la esperanza, pensé que al segundo día desistiría.— Le dijo melancólico al recordar a su amada mocosa revoltosa.

— ¿Danna dónde está la China?— Decidió hacerse notar el sádico al darse cuenta que la estúpida China, había desaparecido por dos días completos.

— Sofá-kun que sorpresa, mira que preguntarme por Kagurita, justo eres tú la última persona a la cual le diría donde está mi niñita, quién sabe que cosas sádicas quieres hacerle a mi bella e inocente hija.— Le dijo con sorna, para que el mocoso precoz se molestara y se fuera a su cuartel, tal vez estos días sin Kagura servirían para algo, a lo mejor lograría que ese niñato deje de acosar a su pequeña ojiazul y busque una nueva víctima para sus perversiones.

— Danna no querrá ir a la cárcel por obstrucción a la justicia, ¿Cierto?— Le dijo con una voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal, para indicar que iba en serio.

— Pues en la cárcel soy el rey Souchirou-kun, no me importaría, es más viviría gratis y feliz allí.— Dijo mientras entraba a su hogar a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, subiendo los pies sobre la mesa, por su parte Sougo solo lo siguió con la mirada.

— Está bien Danna, si así son las cosas es mucho mejor, sin usted estorbando cuando encuentre a la China yo viviré junto a ella, mientras usted gobierna la cárcel, para que así viva gratis y feliz, quédese tranquilo yo me ocuparé muy bien de todas las necesidades de su linda y hasta ahora inocente niña, Shinpachi a ti te puedo hacer parte de mi escuadrón, tendrías un buen sueldo.— Les dijo con malicia para marcharse a buscar a su futura esposa.

•~•

— ¿Pachie-boy acaso Souchirou-kun reconoció que le gusta kagura-chan?— Cuestionó aún asombrado el peliplateado a su querido escla... eh lo siento a su querido trabajador.

— Gin-san es mucho más que eso, creo que Okita-san nos declaró la guerra por Kagura-chan.— Le respondió igual de asombrado que el mayor.

De repente cayeron en cuenta de lo antes dicho por el sádico policía y rápidamente salieron a buscar a Kagura, tenían que encontrarla rápido para evitar que cayera en las manos del pervertidor de pequeñas Amantos Yato ojiazules.

•~•

Okita Sougo estaba de mal humor había buscado a su China por horas y no la encontraba en ningún lado, igual que en la mañana nadie sabía nada, era muy sospechoso eso, era como si Kagura estuviera en algo ilícito, resignado se marchó al Shinsengumi, mañana pediría que la buscaran los del escuadrón de rastreo.

Cuando iba llegando hacia el cuartel vislumbró a Saito Shimaru junto a la bastarda asesina del Mimawarigumi, no perdió tiempo y fue a molestar un poco, y es que no soportaba a esa chica, siempre cuando se veían la muy perra se llevaba a Kagura lejos de él.

— Así que Shimaru-niisan te sacó a pasear psicópata, pues ahora ya deberías irte para tu cuartel, nuestra instalación es sagrada, no pueden entrar mujeres, menos una como tú.— Le dijo para comenzar una pelea pero Nobume como siempre solo ignoró los insultos y lo contraatacó.

— Oh no sabía que el sádico asesino seguía celoso porque me prefieren a mí sobre él.— Dijo inexpresivamente aunque sus ojos reflejaban la burla.

— Yo no estoy celoso de ti, yo soy mucho mejor que tú en todo sentido.— Le contestó monótono al darse cuenta que la asesina del Mimawarigumi no le seguiría la pelea, es más ahora que se fijaba la pareja tenía un semblante de agotamiento.

— Shimaru nos vemos mañana a las diez otra vez, muchas gracias por ayudarme en mi encargo.— Le dijo con una sutil sonrrisa.— Sádico asesino creo que te interesaría acompañarnos.— Le comentó anticipándose al infierno que desatarían sus palabras.

— Imai no seas asquerosa, tú no eres de mi gusto, no me van los tríos, yo soy puro aún maldita pervertida, me guardo para mi futura esposa, como me enseñó mi hermana mayor, maldita guarra que imagen mental más desagradable me diste, tendré pesadillas por semanas.— Le dijo divertido para fastidiarla aunque sea un poco.

— Ni en tus sueños niñato, yo me refería a que sé donde está Kagura tu futura esposa como dices, si quieres saber donde está ven con nosotros mañana, iremos junto a Gintoki y Shinpachi.— Terminó de decir para marcharse a descansar, mañana a primera hora iría a hablar con Gintoki, quién le rogó que lo ayudara a encontrar a la ojiazul, pero Nobume quería darle algo de ventaja al castaño policía, aunque eso no significaba que le daría fácilmente a la peli bermellón, después de todo Kagura es su primera amiga y le costaba dejar de monopolizarla.

Sougo solo se sorprendió al escuchar a la peliazul, miró al más alto quien tenía una mirada orgullosa sobre su amiga, el silencioso se sentía realizado, Nobume estaba madurando al dejar que Sougo se acerque a Kagura, nunca esperó que ella fuera tan posesiva con sus amistades.

— ¿Shimaru-niisan sabes dónde está la China?— Le consultó ansioso.

— "Está en Yoshiwara Zzzz Zzz".— Le escribió en su cuaderno para luego darle un papel con la indicación exacta de la ubicación de su amiga Yorozuya.

— Muchas gracias, ¿Puedes cubrirme? vuelvo mañana, me traeré a esa mocosa estúpida, nunca pensé que de verdad tomaría mi consejo.— Le dijo al chico de pelo afro quien solo le sonrió con compresión, él al ser amigo de Kagura ya sabía que se tomaba todo muy literal.

—"Suerte Zzz".— Le escribió para alentarlo para al fin poder ir a descansar, nunca pensó que tener amigos fuera tan cansador, se dijo mientras llevaba la bolsa de sukonbu olvidada por Sougo a su cuarto, mañana se la entregaría.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En Yoshiwara

— Aaaaa estoy agotada nunca pensé que sería tan duro trabajar de verdad-aru.— Exclamó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a retocarse el maquillaje seguida de Hikaru, la joven cortesana asignada por Hinowa, para encargarse de la ropa y maquillaje de la peli bermellón.

— Kagura-sama es porque usted tiene muchos clientes, será la cortesana más famosa de todos los tiempos, ni Suzuran, ni Hinowa tuvieron tanta demanda en sus tiempos de oro, usted ya tiene nivel de tayū, el nivel más alto de las oiran.— Exclamó la joven pelinegra mirando con adoración a su nueva ídola.

— ¿Y que mierda es eso?— Cuestionó la ojiazul mientras llegaban a su cuarto finamente ordenado y decorado.

— Es la cortesana de nivel más alto, tanto que incluso podría rechazar al mismísimo Shogun si usted lo desea, además de ser la mejor pagada.— Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos, haciendo que la de pelo bermellón sonría con gracia al observarla.

— Tengo hambre Hikaru-chan ¿Puedes traerme sukonbu? Tengo que tener energía para mi último cliente — Le pidió con ojos de cachorro hambriento, la fan de Kagura solo se sonrojó al verla y decidió traerle muchas cajitas.

— Claro Kagura-sama se lo traeré enseguida, vuelvo en un instante, si me atraso vaya a la recepción de los clientes.— Le contestó sonriendo.

— ERES LA MEJOR HIKARU-CHAN TE QUIERO-ARU.— Gritó mientras saltaba a abrazar a la joven.

Afuera de la habitación estaba Sougo con una mirada sombría al escuchar al par de chicas conversar, esperó que la tipa se fuera para poder ingresar.

— Con que aquí estabas China, nunca imaginé que serías tan fácil.— Le dijo con rabia mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente.

— ¿Ehh, Sádico qué haces aquí-aru?— Lo cuestionó intrigada al verlo en su habitación.

— ¿Pues qué crees perra barata? Te voy a llevar a la Yorozuya.— Le dijo furioso al observarla detenidamente y verla más bella de lo habitual con un corto Kimono finamente decorado y peinada elegantemente.

— No quiero sádico, ¿Qué mierda te pasa-aru?— Le espetó enojándose también.

— Pues estás de puta ahora, ¿Cómo no voy a estar enojado?— Le dijo mientras la agarraba del kimono levantándola un poco del suelo.

— Pues seguí tu consejo maldito bastardo, en ningún lado más me quisieron contratar-aru.— Le dijo mientras escupía al suelo.

— Te dije que yo te daría trabajo maldita perra idiota.— Se acercó aún más a la ojiazul.

— No entiendo tu comportamiento-aru, ¿Qué te importa lo que haga con mi vida?— Dijo mientras se quitaba las manos del policía bruscamente.

— Claro que me importa, China tu eres mía, tu me perteneces por completo y borraré a esos hombres de tu cuerpo.— Le gruñó para tomarla del kimono otra vez, pero abriéndolo para poder morder su cuello brutalmente, asegurándose de dejarle marca, Kagura solo se estremeció.

— Kagura-sama aquí está su sukonbu.— Canturreó alegre la joven cortesana.— Oooo avanzó mucho con este cliente, esto es nuevo lo trajo a su habitación, no pensé que lo dejara tocarla, pensé que lo haría tal cual como hizo con los demás.— Terminó de decir media excitada al ver a su modelo a seguir de esa forma tan íntima con un joven muchacho muy apuesto.

— Pues escucha pequeña ramera yo soy distinto, yo soy el dueño de la China, no un cliente, por eso puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.— Le contestó a la otra chica, sonriendo de manera arrogante al enterarse que su China seguía tan virgen como los lentes de Shinpachi y Shinpachi mismo.

— CÁLLATE BASTARDO, ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESAS COSAS?— Le gritó completamente sonrojada mientras lo golpeaba mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Hikaru veía la escena con sus ojos convertidos en corazones, se alegraba tanto de que Hinowa-sama la escogiera para cuidar de Kagura-sama, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida.

— YA HIKARU VAMOS DONDE EL ÚLTIMO CLIENTE, QUIERO VENIR A COMER MI SUKONBU Y DORMIR.— Le gritó con el rostro rojo todavía, mientras se tapaba la mordida que le hizo el castaño.

Sougo quedó semi consiente, pero esperó que se alejaran un poco para seguirlas, quería verificar que la China no haya sido tocada por nadie mas que él.

Con sigilo quedó afuera de la recepción, para luego seguirlos a la sala escogida por el cliente, el cual era un joven que a simple vista se notaba que era asquerosamente rico y pedante.

— Así que usted es Kagura-san, es completamente cierta la información de su belleza sobrehumana.— Le dijo sonando seductor el guapo millonario, mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, causando que Sougo se prepare para rebanarle el cuello.

— Es Kagura-sama para ti, simple mortal, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesto verdad?— Le preguntó alzando con arrogania una ceja mientras estiraba su mano.

— Pues claro Kagura-sama, yo solo quiero complacerla esta noche, por eso la pedí para esta hora, no me importa el precio.— Le dijo sonrojándose e inclinándose para entregarle un gran fajo de billetes, buscando la aprobación de la ojiazul, quien guardó el dinero dentro de su corto kimino.

— Está bien así me gusta, ¿Kirito es tu nombre cierto?— Dijo de manera monótona mientras se sentaba suavemente.

— Sí Kagura-sama, me complace que lo recuerde.— Decía mientras la miraba con adoración.

— Tengo sed dame Oronamin C.— El anteriormente arrogante hombre se desvivía tratando de complacer a Kagura, quién se encontraba sentada como una monarca.

— Tenga ¿Quiere algo para comer?— Cuestionó entregándole la bebida.

— Sí quiero todo el menú.— Ordenó seriamente mirando los ojos verdes del muchacho.

— Señorita Hikaru traiga todo el menú para Kagura-sama por favor.— Le pidió entregándole otro gran fajo de billetes a la ayudante pelinegra.

— En seguida Kirito-sama.— Hizo una seña militar y se fue a las cocinas.

Hinowa y Tsukuyo la esperaban ya con el banquete listo para Kagura, ellas no entendían como lograba que hasta los clientes habituales más crueles y sádicos se doblegaran ante ella, concediéndoles todos sus caprichos, en dos días juntó mas dinero que toda Yoshiwara en un trimestre.

Sougo solo sonrió al ver a ese imbécil meneando la colita como el perro faldero que era, él ya lo conocía era el desagradable político bastardo que había tachado al Shinsengumi como inútiles perros callejeros semi amaestrados, jajaja las ironías de la vida, se quedó un rato dormitando mientras miraba como la de pelo bermellón devoraba con delicadeza la comida entregada por el tipejo, siendo atendida en cada momento por ese masoquista hombre, se comenzó a levantar cuando consideró que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo porque ya tenía mucho sueño.

— Ya terminó la sesión Kagura-sama— Apareció Hikaru antes que Sougo se levantara por completo.— Es hora de irse a la cama.

— Sí, tienes razón, necesito mi sueño de belleza ahora Hikaru-chan aru.— Dijo para bostezar luego de terminar de ser atendida por el joven aristocrático, el cual se levantó ayudando a la peli bermellón a pararse.

— Kagura-sama si quiere la puedo atender más íntimamente ahora, si me da la oportunidad le juro que no se arrepentirá.— Le dijo inclinando la cabeza de manera respetuosa.

— No quiero-aru.— Respondió casi cayéndose al suelo por el sueño, pero Hikaru la atrapó rápidamente ya acostumbrada a la somnolencia de la chica después de comer.

— Espere Kagura-sama, ¿Puedo venir mañana a verle?— Le preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

— No lo sé-aru, no me has convencido lo suficiente.— Dijo mirando para otro lado, apoyada en Hikaru.

— Le compraré ropa, maquillaje, más comida, por favor déjeme seguir a su lado, sé que puedo lograr hacerla feliz, podría convertirme en su Danna y algún día sacarla de aquí para casarnos, siempre la complacería, no le faltaría nada en su vida.— Le expresó su deseo, sonrojándose más al pensar en ese futuro, mientras les daba una propina extra a Hikaru y a Kagura para convencerla.

Okita al escuchar eso se divirtió aún más, que placer va a ser romperle la esperanza a ese malnacido.

— Lo siento mucho Kirito-san.— Dijo abriendo la puerta del lugar entrando, para abrazar por la cintura, a la ojiazul semidormida quitándosela a la otra cortesana.— Pero este perro del gobierno ya es el Danna de la China, consideraría compartirla con usted otra vez, pero los perros amaestrados del Shinsengumi como usted nos ha llamado somos posesivos, muchas gracias por alimentar a mi novia, maldito inútil.— Terminó de decir sonriendo con sadismo al ver como las ilusiones se le quebraban a ese político pedante.

— Ya China di adiós.— Le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos al estilo princesa y le movía la mano de un lado al otro.

— Bye bye-aru.— Exclamó suavemente, complaciendo sin querer a su sádico rival.

Se marchó a la habitación de su chica, mientras la fanática loca de Kagura le entregaba unos paquetitos sonriendo de manera lujuriosa, se fue ignorando a esa rara tipa y dejando al idiota político ex benefactor en shock al encontrarse con que un policía del grupo ese que tanto crítico en el pasado era novio de su ahora amor imposible.

Kirito suspirando se resignó a lo que iba a suceder, desde mañana sería de nuevo un benefactor del Shinsengumi, no quería que nadie se enterara de su masoquismo y de su gasto de dinero excesivo, aunque no negaba que valió la pena Kagura-sama era maravillosa, pensaba sonrojándose aún más mientras se iba hacia la salida, donde lo esperaba su chófer.

•~•

— China, China despierta.— Le decía mientras jalaba suavemente las mejillas de la adolescente, con ella en brazos todavía en la bella habitación de la chica.

— Eehh Sádico deja dormir bastardo, tengo sueño.— decía mientras se volvía a acomodar en el pecho del policía.

— Cámbiate la ropa monstruo chino, aunque si quieres te acuesto desnuda junto a mí, total ese es tu destino.— Le dijo suavemente en el oído mientras se inclinaba para dejarla sobre el futon del cuarto.

— ¿EHH? SÁDICO PERVERT...— La chica no pudo seguir gritando pues la mano del castaño le tapó rápidamente la boca.

— Cállate China, harás que nos descubran, mira que somos un hombre y una mujer solos en un cuarto oscuro, sobretodo al yo ser un importante hombre del gobierno y tu una hermosa cortesana, es inevitable el desenlace, así que quieres mantenerlo en secreto para que Danna y Shinpachi no se enteren ¿Cierto?— Le dijo para molestarla, la había extrañado tanto.

— Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué haces aquí, y Hikaru-chan?— Lo cuestionó alejándose un poco del chico, estar tan cerca de él la ponía nerviosa, ese maldito bastardo siempre la tentaba.

— La puta esa solo sonrió entregándome esto para irse.— Le dijo enseñándole los condones y pastillas anticonceptivas.

— Hikaru-chan está loca ignórala, ahora sádico vete al Shinsengumi quiero dormir.— Le dijo mientras trataba de aflojar el obi de su kimono.

— Es muy tarde para irme China, ya estamos en la madrugada, mañana volveremos para allá, por mientras dejame ayudarte.— Le dijo soltándole el obi con suavidad, consiguiendo que se abra un poco del cuello, dejando ver la ahora sutil marca de sus dientes en su pálido cuello.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres sádico?— Kagura giró su rostro para enfrentar a Okita.

— Lo quiero todo China, ¿Me lo darás o no puedes con eso?— La intentó picar con burlas.

— Pues como dijiste hace unos días soy una cortesana, mis servicios te saldrán caro, ya viste cuanto pagó ese hombre por por mí, ¿Puedes costearme?— Le preguntó como si nada despojándose del kimono, quedando desnuda para colocarse la fina yukata para dormir que le extendía el castaño.

— Pues claro que sí China, ya te lo dije te cuidaré bien, me haré cargo de ti en todos los sentidos y ya que no quieres ser mi criada, tendrá que ser como mi esposa, tu ya me marcaste no es así, eres mi ama y señora, por lo tanto debe ser recíproco y yo seré tu amo y señor.— Le dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos para que vea su sinceridad.

— Tienes razón-aru, ya no puedo retractarme cierto, soy una mujer de palabra.— Dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven policía con sus brazos cariñosamente.

— Que bueno que lo comprendas China.— Le dijo aspirando la suave fragancia que emanaba de la piel de la chica mientras le besaba la marca que le hizo en el cuello, Kagura era tan adictiva.

— Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Gin-chan cuando se entere.— Comentó riendo suavemente.

— Pues mañana vamos a comprar tu anillo, yo quiero ver la reacción de todos cuando se enteren.— Le respondió abrazándola por la cintura.

— Sí sádico, es un buen plan, ahora déjame ayudarte con eso.— Le dijo mientras le quitaba el uniforme de policía.

Cuando acabó de desvestir al ojicarmesí, sin ningún morbo le dio un suave beso en el cuello, para luego colocarle una fina yukata, dándole un tierno beso en la boca, sin ninguna prisa, degustando sus sabores, tenían toda una vida por delante para disfrutarse más intensamente, solo con estar juntos de esa manera, los hacía inmensamente felices.

— Te quiero Kagura.— Le dijo mientras despacio la soltaba acariciándole el rostro, para poder abrir el futon.

— Y yo a ti Sougo.— Le contestó después de acostarse juntos en ese pequeño futon especialmente hecho para la ojiazul.

— Una vez que nos casemos te haré absolutamente mía, como corresponde.— Le dijo mientras de tener sus manos en la cintura de la chica bajaron a su trasero.

— Ya pervertido, ahora duerme o te echo a patadas de aquí, no creas que por ser Yoshiwara aquí no se duerme, maldito imbécil.— Terminó susurrando la peli bermellón al irse quedando plácidamente dormida, meintras Sougo la abrazaba firmemente entrelazando sus piernas y sus manos, ahora si podría dormir sus doce horas diarias tranquilo, junto a su chica en sus brazos, mañana se lo restregaría en la cara a todos, con una sonrisa maliciosa, siguió a Kagura al reino de morfeo.


	5. Reencarnación

**Reencarnación**

— Que molestia, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estoy aquí otra vez Danna?— Cuestionó con voz cansada el ojicarmesí, sentado en la cocina de una escuela de defensa personal.

— Otra vez no estás concentrado en clases, ayer ni te esforzaste en disimularlo, ¿Souchirou-kun tienes problemas en tu casa con Mayora-kun o Mitsuba-chan?— Le respondió con otra pregunta el peliplateado Sensei de esgrima.

— No Danna es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien.— Se sinceró a su superior.

— ¿Pesadillas?— Cuestionó ya menos preocupado mientras sacaba una paleta de su bolsillo para lamerla.

— Sí, ¿Recuerda cuando mi hermana estaba angustiada por mis sueños recurrentes?— Le preguntó con cautela, necesitaba desahogarse pero no quería ser considerado loco.

— Pues la verdad no mucho, ¿Pero que pasa con esas pesadillas, volvieron?— Cuestionó medio preocupado por su joven pupilo.

— Pues la verdad son muchos sueños y pocas pesadillas, cada sueño se une al anterior, son como pequeños fragmentos conectándose entre sí, no van en un orden estricto, pero en el último sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla solo recuerdo que me vi abrazando a una hermosa mujer jurándole que la buscaría siempre hasta encontrarla otra vez y nunca más la dejaría ir de mi lado, mientras la besaba en los labios, apretándola fuertemente tratando de protegerla con mi cuerpo mientras esperábamos el inevitable impacto de una bomba caer sobre nosotros.— Explicó frustrado mientras sentía su pecho arder al recordar esos ojos azules llenos de amor abnegados en lágrimas no derramadas.

— ¿Hace cuanto que tienes estos sueños Souji-kun?— Volvió a preguntar inventando otro nombre para el castaño.

— Desde que cumplí los catorce.— Respondió despacio no queriendo decir la verdad.

— Desde hace seis años Okita-kun, debió ser duro para ti.— Le dijo con pesar.

— Pues la verdad no tanto, en la mayoría de mis sueños, estoy junto a una chica de catorce años teniendo yo dieciocho, pelamos todo el día, hacemos bromas juntos, salimos juntos, y nos apoyamos juntos, eramos rivales, pero fuimos creciendo y nos convertimos en pareja.— Confesó girando el rostro.

— ¿No será que estás enamorado de tus sueños?— Le preguntó seriamente.

— No lo sé Danna.— Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

— ¿No será que tu subconsciente te estará pidiendo novia? Nunca has tenido una, es más hasta pensaba que eras gay y estabas enamorado de Hijikata-kun.— Le dijo ignorando olímpicamente que acababa de insultarlo cruelmente.

— Danna no me ofenda de esa manera por favor, nunca podría gustarme Hijibaka-san ni aún siendo gay, cosa que no soy.— Dijo mirándolo molesto por ser tan descalificado como hombre.

— Ya ignoremos eso entonces, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus sueños?— Inquirió con cautela.

— Sinceramente no sé que hacer Danna, siento como si algo vital le faltara a mi vida, yo...yo estoy esperando a esa mujer, siento que ella también me espera.— Le contestó mirando hacia el suelo, no quería darle la cara al peliplateado.

— Pues espérala tranquilamente y no te angusties más, el que me hayas contado esto a mí, siendo el hombre cerrado e inaccesible que eres habitualmente, me confirma que de verdad crees encontrarte con esa chica.— Le dijo colocándole una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Además Sofá-kun a mi me pasó lo mismo, sentía que debía fundar una Yorozuya por unos sueños donde dos mocosos llegaban a trabajar conmigo y que serían mi familia, pensé que era el anhelo de tener alguien en mi vida, pero ahora esos dos mocosos de mis sueños están felices trabajando conmigo y lo que es mejor gratis.— Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quitándole toda la emoción de su relato, al contarle que los explotaba laboralmente.

— Danna es usted de lo peor, como explota a unos niños, ¿No será un lolicon?— Le preguntó con burla.

— Maldito niñato, yo que te confesé mi más profundo secreto y así me pagas burlándote de mí.— Le dijo indignado parándose de su puesto para ir a buscar una leche de fresa, debía relajarse o mataría a ese mocoso, no sabía por qué pero siempre le guardó algo de recelo, como si le fuera a arrebatar algo importante.

— Ya Danna no te enojes, era solo para romper el ambiente, no es de nuestro estilo.— Le dijo siguiéndolo al refrigerador, ya que el también quería un refresco.

— Ya que estás aquí ayúdame a ordenar, vienen mis mocosos a impartirles clases de artes marciales a tu escuadrón.— Dijo mientras limpiaba rápidamente el lugar.

— Así que no solo estaba preocupado por mí, quería un ayudante.— Le dijo sombriamente mientras lo miraba.

— Jajajaja Okita-kun es que no conoces a mi niña todavía, si llega aquí y encuentra este desorden me matará.— Dijo mientras sus ojos demostraban pánico.

— Pues esa chica creo que me caerá muy bien, tal vez deba salir con ella, para olvidar a la de mis sueños.— Dijo con la intención de molestarlo.

— Te le acercas de otra manera y te rebano el cuello, te advierto porque si Mitsuba-chan no se hubiese casado con el Mayora, lo hubiese matado a él por encandilar a mi bella e inocente niña.— Dijo amenazándolo como todo un mafioso.

— Ohh ahora más ganas me dieron de acercarme a ella.— Dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

— Te prohíbo que estés en mi clase, fuera FUERA DE AQUÍ.— Gritó desesperado al imaginarse la escena en su cabeza, su pobre y pura niña la debía rescatar antes que sea tarde.

— ¿GIN-CHAN POR QUÉ GRITAS TANTO-ARU, QUIERES QUE ME ENCARGUE DE ALGUIEN?— Gritó mientras se lanzaba al castaño que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, derribándolo con su menudo cuerpo.

— ¡Eso Kagura-chan enséñale a que se atiene por pervertido!— Felicitó orgulloso de la fuerza de su hija adoptiva.

— Así que querías hacerle cosas pervertidas a mi papi, ya verás maldito-aru.— Dijo bajándose un poco del joven para girarlo y verle la cara.

Mientras tanto Sougo estaba sorprendido tirado en el suelo se cuestionaba "¿Esa voz será ella, acaso dijo aru?", oliendo la suave fragancia de la chica, no tuvo duda alguna.

— No he sentido esta sensación de mi piel picando en mucho tiempo.— Dijo mientras era volteado por la hermosa chica, sintiendo esa conexión especial.

— ¿Pero qué es esto?— Preguntó Kagura mientras sentía un fuerte mareo, producto de todas las imágenes que aparecieron en su cabeza respecto del chico que tenía en el suelo.

— Bienvenida de vuelta China, te dije que te encontraría.— Dijo para abrazarla por la cintura aprovechando que la ojiazul seguía sobre él.

— He vuelto sádico, gracias.— Dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo derramando lágrimas.

Mientras tanto Gintoki estaba en un estado semi catatónico viendo la escena, así lo encontró Shinpachi.

— ¿Gin-san estás bien?— Cuestionó Shinpachi sin ver la escena de Kagura.

— SUELTA A MI NIÑA MALDITO PERVERTIDO.— Gritó mientras separaba a Sougo de Kagura.

— Suegrito no sea así.— Dijo con burla tomando de la mano a su chica.

— Gin-chan cálmate por favor-aru.— Dijo Kagura con indiferencia.

— Pero a...a ti nunca te interesaron los chicos.— Dijo alterado mientras la abrazaba a su pecho, soltando sus manos entrelazadas y fulminando con la mirada a su sádico aprendiz.

— Es que al igual que yo la esperé a ella, Kagura lo tuvo que hacer porque es mía Danna, no tiene permitido mirar a nadie más.— Dijo con vanidad.

— Kagura es solo de Kagura maldito imbécil.— Dijo para lanzarse a golpear al castaño, dejando a Gintoki parado viendo a su niña luciendo una felicidad nunca antes vista.

— Gin-san no sé lo que esté pasando, pero mira a Kagura-chan nunca había estado tan radiante, siempre era como si algo o alguien le faltara, y ese alguien ya lo encontró.— Le dijo con calma Shinpachi dándole ánimos.

— Nunca supe por qué le tenía mis recelos a Sougo-kun, pero ahora lo entiendo el está destinado a robarme a mi Kagurita, pero si eso la hace feliz, creo que tendré que aceptarlo.— Le dijo a Shinpachi mientras miraban con resignación como peleaban ambos jóvenes, no pasando por alto las miradas cariñosas y caricias camufladas de ambos.


	6. Hermano Mayor

**Hermano mayor**

Estaban Gintoki y Shinpachi flojeando en la Yorozuya cuando algo a mucha velocidad se estrella en el techo atravesando la casa llegando donde estaba tranquilamente sentada Catherine junto a Otose y Tama.

— ¿Vieja bruja, Tama están bien?— Cuestionó preocupado el peliplateado acercándose a las mujeres.

— Sakata-san creo que se olvidó de mí, maldito permanentado.— Murmuró con odio la gata ex ladrona.

Gintoki ni la miró, se acercó junto a Shinpachi al lugar del impacto, no se veía nada por el humo denso que dejó al chocar con la casa.

Tama también se acercó mientras aspiraba el humo, cuando repentinamente unos brazos salieron de entre la cortina de humo abrazándola.

— Sorpresa Kagura tu hermano idiota vino a verte.— Dijo sonriendo brillantemente el capitán del 7° escuadrón del Harusame con los ojos cerrados.

— Lo siento pero Kagura-sama no se encuentra en estos momentos.— Respondió Tama aún en los brazos del joven ojiazul.

— ¿Ehhh tu eres el hermano de Kagura?— Cuestionaron sorprendidas Otose y Catherine al ver a un guapo joven abrazando a Tama.

— ¿Pues no nos parecemos acaso?— Giró para verles el rostro.— Soy Kamui el hermano mayor de Kagura-chan muchas gracias por cuidarla.— Les agradeció inclinándose ante las mujeres dejándolas sorprendidas y sonrojadas, y es que por dios que era guapo el muchacho.

— No hay porqué agradecer jejeje.— Reían nerviosamente.

— Pues claro que no hay por qué agradecer si yo soy quien se encarga de ella.— Gruñó Gintoki fuertemente, le desagradaba completamente ser ignorado por culpa de ese mocoso, él era el gran Gin-san el protagonista.

— Oh hermano idiota de la tierra no te había visto, dime donde está mi hermanita.— Exigió con una sonrisa sínica, detestaba a ese remplazo suyo.

— Pues fue donde su amiga Soyo-Hime dijo que tenía hambre.— Respondió nervioso Shinpachi al sentir chocar las auras de esos dos, tratando de imponerse al otro.

— Oh ¿Acaso no le dan comida aquí?— Inquirió con voz peligrosa al imaginarse a su linda hermanita en los huesos, absolutamente desnutrida.

— Claro que le damos, maldito bastardo, pero tu hermana es un barril sin fondo.— Se le acercó amenazantemente chocando su frente contra la del chico de la trenza.

— Aaahh así que era eso, toma muerto de hambre.— Le dijo separándose para sacar un abultado sobre de su traje chino.— Aquí está tu pago por cuidar a mi hermanita.— Se lo tiró al rostro.

— No lo necesito gracias.— Con una vena inflamada en la frente le se lo devolvió de igual manera.

— Hey maldito permanentado, aprovecha de pagarme la renta por alguna vez en tu vida.— Aprovechó la oportunidad Otose.

— Hermano idiota de la tierra, eres una vergüenza para encargarte de mi tierna hermanita, deberías dar un mejor ejemplo.— Le dijo con burla ignorando olímpicamente que él es un pirata espacial absolutamente peligroso.

— Yo soy el mejor, quién te crees maldito imbécil con complejo de hermana, al menos YO NO LA INTENTÉ ASESINAR.— Terminó de decir gritando pegándole un puñetazo.

— Pues yo la puedo cuidar mejor ahora, ya he madurado a diferencia tuya, bastardo.— Le sonrió otra vez de manera escalofriante golpeándolo mandándolo hasta la casa de Hedoro dejándolo noqueado.

— ¡GIN-SAN!— Gritó alterado Shinpachi yendo hacia el mayor.

— Lo siento mujeres, no quería hacer un escándalo en su hogar, tengan.— Les dijo dándole a Otose el sobre que era para molestar a Gintoki.— Para que arreglen la casa y pagar la renta, yo me haré cargo de los gastos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hermanita, que sea un secreto ¿Ya?— Les dijo con su típica sonrisa encantando a las mujeres presentes, para de inmediato marcharse a buscar a su hermana.

Llevaba un par de cuadras caminando cuando se acordó de Abuto, no lo veía desde que decidió saltar para llegar a la Yorozuya más rápido, Umibozu le hizo un buen mapa, bueno debió haber muerto tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ya qué tuvo una buena vida el mayor, después de encontrar a Kagura iría a buscar el cadáver.

— ¡Cápitan! ¿Dónde anda capitán?— Se escuchaba gritar al fiel guardián de Kamui, o mejor dicho al niñero.

Kamui al escucharlo se puso en su rango de visión para esperar a su subordinado más fiel.

— Oh Abuto pensé que habías muerto en la caída.— Dijo como si nada el ojiazul mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Capitán, ¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzarse de una nave en movimiento?— Le interrogó fastidiado al haber tenido que saltar igual que él para no perderlo de vista, ignorando la poca importancia que le dio a su supuesta muerte.

— Es que tenía muchas ansias Abuto, pero no está en la Yorozuya, así que vayamos a buscarla por Edo.— Ordenó dando media vuelta felizmente para partir en ma búsqueda de su hermana.

— ¿Y dónde está Kagura-chan?— Preguntó resignado, solo quería dejarlo junto a su pobre hermana para descansar un momento.

— Está con Soja-hime.— Le contestó mientras buscaba a algún transeúnte para consultarle la dirección a tomar.

— Soja-hime los humanos si que eligen nombres raros.— Dijo caminando a la par del menor.

— Pues qué importa eso, tenemos que buscar a la princesa de la Soja, vamos partamos.— Exclamó contento al estar tan cerca de ver a su hermana.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a su hermanita en su casa?— Cuestionó esperanzado de descansar un poco.

— Noooo, quiero verla ahora, recuerda que nos escapamos brevemente.— Rezongó como niño pequeño.

— Ya capitán, vamos.— Dijo resignado mientras lo seguía, como siempre.

•~•

Con Kagura

— ¿Soyo-chan por qué están esos perros del gobierno aquí también-aru?— Preguntó con desagrado a su amiga en la habitación de ella.

— Mi hermano me obliga a soportarlos todo el día cuando él no está Kagura-chan.— Le respondió sonriendo como si nada.

— HEY QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ TODAVÍA.— Gritó enfurecido Hijikata.

— Toshi cálmate por favor.— Pidió Kondo sosteniéndolo de los hombros riendo nerviosamente, mientras Sougo solo le hacía morisquetas a Kagura.

— Kagura-chan juguemos a las ninjas otra vez, porfis.— Pidió la princesa abrazando fuertemente a la ojiazul, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas para molestia del sádico del Shinsengumi.

— Yaaaay Soyo-chan, que buena idea aunque hace falta Nobutasu, necesitamos a alguien más, ¿Podemos llamar a Sa-chan?— Inquirió entusiasmada la peli bermellón.

— Lo siento Kagura-chan pero está junto a mi hermano en otra ciudad.— Le respondió desanimada.

— Pues que sea el Chihuahua-aru, total él tiene cara de niña.— Dijo con burla, logrando que los presentes rieran por lo bajo mientras Sougo la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Ya verás maldita perra te tragarás tus palabras, pero jugaré contigo.— Le aceptó el reto el castaño acercándose a la ojiazul.

— Chicos yo también quiero jugar.— Quiso hacerce notar la pelinegra, eso era lo que le molestaba cuando se juntaban esos dos, el oficial parecía querer robarse a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Pues veremos quien es el mejor ninja!— Exclamaron los rivales ardiendo en competitividad.

— Ya Kagura-chan vamos a ponernos nuestros uniformes entonces.— Le dijo empujándola suavemente por la espalda al vestidor, recibiendo una mirada rabiosa del hombre más joven, lo que causó que sonriera, ay eso era lo único bueno de esas juntas ver los celos obvios del ojicarmesí, definitivamente este sería un buen día, algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

•~•

Con los piratas espaciales

— Mierda ¿Dónde andará mi tonta hermanita?— Se preguntaba en voz alta el de pelo bermellón mientras miraba para todos lados.

— Capitán le dije que la esperáramos en la casa de ella, todavía no conocemos Edo.— Le dijo lentamente a Kamui para que comprendiera.

— Es que no entiendo por qué nadie conoce a esa princesa Soja.— Exclamó medio enojado, por los inútiles de los humanos que no conocían a la amiga de Kagura.

— No deberíamos preguntar solo por la princesa de Edo.— Sugirió otra vez el sub capitán, pero siendo escuchado en esta ocasión.

— Que buena idea Abuto, sigamos.— Felicitó con los ánimos renovados.

— Disculpa mujer, ¿Sabes dónde vive la princesa de Edo?.— Le preguntó a un hombre gigante muy raro, que iba vestido de mujer.

— Ohh pero que bello joven, no querrás venir a mi bar conmigo, te divertirás mucho cariño.— Le dijo madam Saigou.

— No, gracias mujer, pero necesito ver a mi hermanita y me dijeron que estaba con Soja-Hime, ¿Sabes dónde vive?— Cuestionó ya cansado de buscar.

— Debe ser Soyo-Hime no Soja-Hime querido, ah viéndote bien eres idéntico a la chica Yorozuya, así que eres su hermano mayor.— Dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

— Sí, Kagura es mi hermana, gracias por cuidar de ella en este planeta, ahora dime dónde está, quiero verla ya.— Dijo inclinándose sutilmente, ya le había dado hambre buscar a su tonta hermana.

— Tesoro solo ve hacia el castillo, allí siempre viven las princesas, tontuelo.— Dijo riendo suavemente, terminando de molestar a Kamui.

— No me llames así maldito fenómeno.— Le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

— Maldito niño bonito, ahora se nota que eres hermano de la mocosa loca, ya verás...— Dijo mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo detenido con un simple movimiento de la mano derecha de Kamui.

— Nada mal, cuando esté libre podría luchar contra ti, eres un buen guerrero.— Le dijo dejando a Saigou sorprendido en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Oh por dios que familia!— Se dijo para irse a su bar, esperaba no volver a ver a ese niño monstruoso.

— ¡CAPITÁN NO ME DEJE ATRÁS DE NUEVO!— Pidió el castaño pirata corriendo detrás del chico de la trenza.

•~•

En el castillo del Shogun

Soyo se encontraba sentada junto a Kondo y a Hijikata viendo la retransmisión de the ladies four mientras bebían té verde junto a galletas en la sala principal, estaban descansando después de un largo juego de habilidades ninja de puntería, para luego convertirse en una típica pelea de Kagura y Sougo que quedaron luchando afuera.

— De verdad Kondo-san tiene que dejar de traer a Okita-san cuando yo esté con Kagura-chan.— Dijo ligeramente molesta al ser dejada de lado por su amiga.

— Lo siento princesita pero no pude detenerlo.— Le contestó sobándose la nuca de manera nerviosa.

— Ya Kondo-san no se preocupe tanto, sé que Okita-san da miedo cuando quiere, pero me da rabia que acapare a mi amiga.— Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras hacía un mohín.

— Tranquila yo lo alejaré un poco de la chica china princesa.— Dijo mientras prendía un cigarro saliendo para fuera a buscarlos.— SOUGO DEJA A LA CHICA CHINA TRAN...— No pudo completar la frase al ver que la entrada resguardada del lugar fue echa pedazos por una gran explosión.

— KONDO-SAN ES UN ATENTADO, RESGUARDE A LA PRINCESA.— Le gritó a su comandante para ir hacia la entrada del lugar.— SOUGO NECESITO APOYO.— Gritó buscando a su subordinado.

— PAREN TODOS-ARU.— Se hizo escuchar Kagura ante todos.— ES SOLO KAMUI— Terminó de gritar para acercarse furiosa a su hermano para pegarle un zape en la cabeza, dejándosela inclinada.

— Kagura así recibes a tu amado hermano.— Le preguntó sonriendo como si nada aunque le salió un gran chichón en la cabeza.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO, ACASO NO SABES TOCAR BASTARDO?!— Gritó alterado el pelinegro acercándose al Yato de manera amenazante.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme?— Le preguntó tomándolo del cuello con una mano.

— Kamui suelta a Toshi ahora, él me gusta.— Le dijo quitándole al pelinegro de sus manos, dejándolo a su lado, ya que notó como el imbécil de su hermano le había quitado la mayor parte de oxígeno en su sistema.

— ¿Ehh? Disculpa Kagura-chan, no sabía que te agradaba el gritón, de todas maneras espero que él no vuelva a hablarme así, o lo mataré.— Le dijo sonriendo sádicamente, haciendo que Hijikata agradeciera a todos los santos que la niña china le tenga algo de cariño, juraba que le tendría más paciencia de ahora en adelante, su familia daba miedo, primero Umibozu y ahora un maniático, esperaba que no tuviera más familia.

— China, ¿Cómo es que Hijibaka-san te gusta?, maldita perra él es muy mayor para ti.— Se acercó Sougo al trio para conocer al hermano de su rival.

— Cállate chihuahua nadie pidió tu opinión.— Le dijo despectiva.

Kondo y Soyo se acercaron de igual manera hacia los demás, para enterarse de lo que ocurría luego de mandar a arreglar la puerta de entrada, total cada vez que iba Kagura de visita ya tenían listos todos los materiales para arreglar la infraestructura del palacio.

Al acercarse a ellos Soyo estaba nerviosa, no olvidaba como su amiga describió hace un tiempo a su hermano.

— Soyo-chan, perros del gobierno, les presento a mi estúpido hermano mayor Kamui.— Presentó a su manera a su hermano, sacándole una sonrisa sincera al verla tan feliz.

— Hola como dice mi estúpida hermanita, soy Kamui gracias por cuidar de ella.— Dijo inclinándose de manera respetuosa, ya que eran los amigos de Kagura.

— Mucho gusto soy Soyo Tokugawa la mejor amiga de Kagura-chan.— Se presentó la princesa viendo fascinada al joven.

— Hola Kamui-kun soy Kondo Isao, al que intentaste matar es Hijikata Toushirou y el menor con cara de poker es Okita Sougo, es un placer conocer al hermano de la Chinita.— Dijo sonriendo de manera amplia, demostrando su sinceridad, lo que extrañó al peli bermellón.

— ¿Son samuráis?— Cuestionó con emoción al ver que portaban katanas.

— Sí, además somos policías.— Añadió Hijikata ya totalmente recuperado.

— ¿Quieren luchar conmigo? Me encantan los samuráis.— Dijo sonriendo con expectación.

— Con mucho gusto.— Aceptó la propuesta Sougo mirando a los hermanos alternadamente.

— Capitán no era que quería ver a Kagura-chan, no se ponga a medir fuerza ahora, tenemos poco tiempo.— Interfirió el olvidado castaño de cabellera larga.

— Ya me extrañaba que anduvieras solo Kamui, hola Abuto.— Saludó con una sonrisa al hombre que ha mantenido vivo a su tonto hermano.

— Hola Kagura-chan, estás más grande y bonita, toda una señorita.— Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza para pronto ser empujado por su capitán, para abrazar él a su ojiazul hermana.

— Ven Kagura vamos a comer algo, apurémonos porque me tengo que ir pronto, me pegué una escapada de mis obligaciones, creo que luego mi tripulación me encontrará.— Le dijo con gracia mientras la tomaba de la mano, llevándola hacia la salida siendo seguidos por Abuto.

— Pero coman acá, ya tienen lista nuestra cena.— Les dijo Soyo invitándolos a pasar al comedor, dejando maravillado al joven Amanto por la cantidad de comida deliciosa que había en la mesa, casi babeando se acercó al la chica.

— Me alegro que seas amiga de Kagura, Soyo-chan.— Dijo soltando a Kagura para tomarla a ella de las manos, dándole una mirada intensa.

— Co...comamos.— Solo eso atinó a decir la pelinegra.

En medio de la comida se escuchó como una gran nave se acercaba al palacio, Abuto, Kamui y Kagura comían normalmente ignorado el alboroto, pero Hijikata y Kondo salieron a investigar mientras Sougo cada vez que podía interrumpía la conversación de los hermanos, por otra parte Soyo estaba embobada viendo a su amiga interactuar con su hermano, se preguntaba si era bisexual, ya que le atraían esos hermanos como el metal al magneto.

— Sougo lleva a la princesa a un lugar seguro, China y Kamui pueden ayudarnos, es un grave conflicto, está llegando una gran flota de Harusame, el Shinsengumi ya viene en camino.

— Toshi-san no se preocupen, ya nos encontraron, nos tenemos que ir, fue un agrado estar con ustedes.— Se despidió sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, siendo imitado por su fiel subordinado.

— Hey estúpido hermano, cuando vuelvas lucharemos.— Le dijo Okita cuando se estaba marchando el de la trenza.

— Claro.— Le respondió con expectación, deseaba ya luchar con el ojicarmesí, se veía habilidoso en combate.

— Veremos quien es más fuerte.— Se puso al lado de la peli bermellón.

— Sí.— Le dijo ya aburrido de responder, esto de ser cortés con los amigos de su hermanita era agotador.

— Y entonces me entregarás a tu hermana.— Dijo abrazando a Kagura de la cintura.

— Por supuesto... ¿Eh?, ¿Qué demonios? ni lo sueñes policía-san.— Le dijo con enojo tratando de bajarse de la nave, siendo detenido por Abuto y dos Yatos más.

— Oh ¿Retirarás tus palabras?, pensé que eras un hombre de honor.— Le dijo con burla.

Kamui viendo la artimaña utilizada por el castaño solo sonrió.— Te salvaste esta vez samurái, pero mejor prepárate porque la próxima vez que nos encontremos te mataré, no eres apto para mi hermanita.— Le dijo inyectando una amenaza explícita en su voz.

— Deja de molestar sádico, te arrepentirás mi hermano es muy fuerte por algo ya hace años es el capitán del escuadrón más fuerte del Harusame-aru.— Le dijo Kagura al sádico oficial, no dándose cuenta de la declaración indirecta que recibió del chico.

Un poco más alejados de la zona peligrosa estaban los superiores del Shinsengumi y la princesa de Edo completamente sorprendidos.

— No puedo creerlo.— Dijo Kondo asombrado, con la boca abierta.

— Yo ya lo suponía Kondo-san.— Le respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Kondo.

Hijikata también había perdido momentáneamente su compostura.

— Sí, ¿Quién lo diría?— Dijo Hijikata buscando un cigarro, necesitaba rejalarse ahora mismo.

— ¡Siii, Sougo/Okita-san se le declaró a Kagura indirectamente!— Exclamaron al unísono Kondo y Soyo asombrados por la actitud del castaño.

— De verdad no entiendo, ¿Por qué me rodean puros idiotas?— Se lamentó el subcomandante mirando el cielo, observando como se marchaba uno de los más grandes criminales de todo el universo.


	7. Gender Bender

Gender bender

— ¿Souko, Souko despierta estás bien?— Preguntaba asustada una rolliza mujer al ver a su subordinada en el piso luego de su repentino desmayo.

Al ver que la castaña comenzaba a dar pequeñas señas de despertar después de casi una hora, se acercó al rostro de la ojicarmesí.

— Aleja tu cara de cerda de mi bello rostro Tenko.— Le dijo dándole un manotazo en la cara de la chica amante de la mayonesa, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— Maldita perra desagradecida y yo que estaba preocupada por ti.— Le espetó iracunda, para dar media vuelta y largarse dentro del cuartel del Coñogumi.

— ¿No crees que fuiste muy dura eh Sádica? Esa pobre mujer estuvo casi una hora esperando que reaccionaras.— Exclamó una profunda voz masculina, haciéndose notar recién, mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven en las escaleras del cuartel de policía.

— ¿Y quién mierda eres tu?— Cuestionó irritada la chica al ver a un gran hombre guapo vestido de ropas chinas, que a simple vista parecía peligroso sermonearla.

— Pues soy quien te ayudó el todo el tiempo de tu desmayo sádica, a parte no me cambies el tema, deberías ir a disculparte con Tenko-chan.— Sugirió aburrido.

— ¿Conoces a la cerda?— Se sorprendió.

— Sí a ella y a su esposo Mitsuki-chan, son muy buenas personas.— Le dijo sonriendo suavemente.

— Ella es mi cuñada ahora, soy la hermana de Mitsu, pero a la subcomandante aún no puedo aceptarla para mi hermano.— Souko se sorprendió al escucharse, no entendía como es que al fin expresó su malestar hacia la boda de su hermano, y más aún contándole a un extraño.

— Pues no deberías estar así, ellos se aman, así que puedes estar tranquila, lo que sería preocupante sería si tu hermano se quisiera casar con un plato de comida.— Dijo graciosamente el hombre.

— Ya, no seas ridículo, nadie haría eso, ni el mayor de los imbéciles.— Le respondió riendo fuertemente, por lo que al joven le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente.

— Ahí se nota que no conoces a mi hermana Kamui, se quiso casar con el ramen el año pasado, hasta mandó las invitaciones y todo.— Dijo sonriendo forzadamente recordando ese traumante episodio de su vida.

— No te creo jajajaja nunca pensé que existiera alguien así.— Le contestó riendo genuinamente, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie aparte de su amado hermano.

— Pues ahora lo sabes Sádica así que no estés triste, ni te deprimas que solo lograrás preocupar a todos, aliméntate bien para que no te vuelvas a desmayar.— Dijo para levantarse y sacudirse el poco polvo que tenían sus pantalones.

— Mi nombre es Okita Souko, no Sádica, ¿Cuál es el tuyo monstruo Chino?— Le preguntó tratando de no parecer tan interesada.

— Me llamo Kagura Dun, Souko fue un gusto conocerte, nos veremos mañana

— Le dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

— ¿Mañana?— Inquirió sorprendida.

— Sí, no sabías voy a convertirlas en máquinas de batalla a todas ustedes, seré su sensei en artes marciales.— Le dijo sonriendo.

— Pues nos vemos mañana Sensei, será un placer entrenar contigo.— Se despidió tirándole un beso, sonrojando al hombre, se marchó prometiéndose que ese fabuloso hombre sería solo de ella y como se llamaba Okita Souko juraba que lo haría, no dejaría ir al único hombre diferente que a conocido, eso nunca.

Un poco ocultos en la recepción de la institución estaban Okita Mitsuki y Okita Tenko mirando la escena.

— Aaaaww que bello, el futuro se ve prometedor, ¿No es así Tenko?— Le comentó Mitsuki a su esposa.

— Sí, tienes razón nunca vi a Souko con esa mirada brillante, nunca había estado tan feliz, y además nunca había visto al Chino avergonzado.— Dijo con asombro mirando al imponente hombre todo rojo.

— Sí, me muero por ver este feliz desenlace.— Terminó de decir para girar y darle un beso al amor de su vida, esperaba que su hermanita fuera tan feliz como él.


	8. Celos

**Celos dos**

 **POV Sougo**

 **En el Shinsengumi**

Después de la habitual reunión de fin de día, cuando pretendía irme a dormir fui llamado por Kondo-san quien se veía inquieto, espero que otra vez no intente darme "La charla".

— Ten Sougo, todos tenemos una bitácora personal, te servirá para desahogarte de tus misiones, para escribir de tus vivencias diarias, o lo que se te ocurra anotar, te hemos visto muy tenso últimamente, y si no quieres hablarlo puedes anotarlo, no te guardes tanto tus cosas.— Me dijo Kondo-san con preocupación dándome una gruesa libreta y tinta negra y roja.

— Gracias Kondo-san pero no era necesario, aparte ya tengo una libreta desde hace tiempo, es solo que no he podido descansar muy bien, por tantos atracos que hemos realizado, los terroristas han estado muy activos estos dos meses, y hoy en mi día libre tuve que ser la escolta de un bonito niño millonario.— Le dije suavemente con un muy sutil tono de reproche implícito, mirándolo de manera tranquila para que no se angustiara en vano.

— Kondo-san solo déjelo, debe extrañar hacer el vago todo el día.— Dijo el bastardo de Hijikata inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

— Nadie pidió su opinión Hijikata-san, ¿Por qué mejor no le hace un favor a la humanidad y se muere?— Le pregunté con burla para que se molestara, ¡Ay como extrañaba esto! Ahora solo faltaba encontrarme con mi rival para volver a mi rutina de siempre.

Después de conversar un rato temas sin importancia con Kondo-san y de molestar a Hijikata-san, nos fuimos a dormir mañana el entrenamiento empezaría a las 7:00 AM, luego otra vez seré la niñera de ese ricachón, menos mal que me toca la escolta con Zaki y Hijikata, mañana en venganza los torturaré, así que debo aprovechar de dormir lo más que pueda.

 **POV Kagura**

 **En la Yorozuya**

— De verdad siento no haber podido venir más temprano.— Se disculpó por no se cuanta vez nuestra nueva clienta.

— No se preocupe todos los clientes son bienvenidos aquí, no importa el horario.— Le dijo Gin-chan con una cara avariciosa al ver a simple vista el estatus elevado de esa chica.

— Sí, tranquila señorita, estamos para servirle.— Le dijo sonrojado Pachi, al ver que la clienta debe tener su misma edad y que además era bonita.

— Mañana me cuentas cual es el trabajo Gin-chan, las niñas buenas ya deberían estar durmiendo, aparte yo necesito mi sueño de belleza, bye bye-aru.— Dije bostezando, para irme a dormir dejando a Gin-chan con la palabra en la boca, y a Pachi disculpándose por mí ante la clienta, es tan ridículo Shinpachi, no sé por qué se disculpa siendo que ella fue quien tuvo la culpa por llegar tan tarde, mejor me voy a dormir con Sadaharu.

A la mañana siguiente

— Kagura-chan despierta.— Me dijo mami...ejem quiero decir Shinpachi.

— Ya voy Pachi-boy.— Contesté desperezándome.

— Ya que no escuchaste ayer, niña maleducada.— Me dijo mirándome de forma recriminadora, la cual ignoré.— Bueno no tiene caso, te lo explicaré.— Se dio por vencido para contarme el nuevo caso.

Se trataba de una chica adinerada, de familia de políticos, a la cual obligaron a comprometerse con un hombre influyente más o menos de su misma edad, el cual no conocía para nada, tan solo en dos días se iban a casar y nuestra misión era impedir la boda, ya que la chiquilla quería casarse con su "Amor verdadero", por dios que ñoña salió esta tipa.

— Kagura-chan nuestro primer paso es espiar al chico, debemos hacernos un perfil de él.— Dijo acomodándose las gafas queriendo parecer profesional, viéndose patético en realidad, ¿Se quería parecer al detective Conan?

— ¿Gin-chan dónde está?— Mejor ignoré tan bizarra imagen que creó mi mente de Shinpachi con la nariz alargada y cuerpo puntiagudo.

— Pues fue a comprar una cámara con el adelanto que nos dio Sakura-san.

— Shinpachi eres un idiota.— No podía creer que siguiera siendo tan inocente, para no decir imbécil crédulo al no imaginar que Gin-chan iría a perder el dinero en el pachinko.

— ¡Kagura-chan no seas tan cruel, yo no te he ofendido!— Me pidió con cansancio, casi resignado a mi trato, pronto se dará por vencido, yo lo sé.

— Mejor voy a conseguir una cámara, voy a pedírsela al Gorila-aru.— Me despedí a mi manera y me marché al Shinsengumi.

En el camino al cuartel del Gorila, pasé a comprar sukonbu, el clima estaba precioso, perfecto para estrenar mi nuevo vestido, era un hermoso qipao blanco con aberturas en las piernas, Gin-chan y Shinpachi me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños hace unos días, era igual al que utilizaba mami, me hizo muy feliz ese detalle, todos fueron muy amables conmigo.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la instalación de los perros del gobierno, solo quería conseguir la puta cámara del Gori, e irme, no quería ver al sádico o al amante de la mayonesa, ayer pasaron por mi lado en su patrulla y me ignoraron, ni si quiera me miraron los malditos, así que esperaba no encontrármelos.

Afortunadamente mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y no me encontré con aquél dúo, pero si vi a Saito Shimaru, le sonreí y se acercó, me agradaba mucho aquel oficial, siempre me invitaba a comer cuando nos encontrábamos, lo que era rara vez, o si no el pobre ya estaría en la banca rota.

— "Buenos días Kagura-san, ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Tienes hambre?"— Se acercó con su libreta su amigo del afro.

— Afro-chan gusto en verte, como siempre en la Yorozuya no me alimentan como merezco, pero esta vez necesito ver al Gorila-aru.— Le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

— "Kondo-san está ocupado planeando una boda junto a Matsudaira y unos políticos"— Me escribió en su fiel libreta.

— ¡Qué mal yo que necesitaba una cámara! El Gorila al ser un acosador profesional debe tener cientos.— Me desanimé un poco.

Al ver que el Afro se disponía a escribir otra vez, me apresuré a relajarlo, aunque no lo pareciera él era muy sensible y cariñoso, un claro ejemplo era la hermosa libreta que me dio para mi cumple.

— Bueno convencer a Sa-chan no me va a costar mucho, mejor voy a drogar a Gin-chan para sacarle fotos y dárselas por una cámara.— Le dije acariciándole su frondoso cabello, era como un perrito por eso me agradaba.

— "Tranquila Kagura-san, yo te paso una que me dio Hijikata-san, ven comamos ahora, estoy solo, todos andan de ronda"— Supe que me sonrió al ver sus ojos cerrarse.

Le asentí y nos dirigimos al casino del cuartel, estuve un buen rato comiendo junto a él, habíamos traído hasta una televisión para ver la novela, cuando me di cuenta que me había comido hasta su comida y que el pelinaranjo estaba profundamente dormido con un moco inflándose en su nariz, recién me percaté que hace mucho debería haberme ido, miré al pelinaranjo jajaja que gracioso se veía, menos mal que antes de comer ya me había prestado una cámara, me tomé una foto junto a él haciendo una pose de diva y luego tapé al oficial con una manta que saqué del primer cuarto que encontré, me fui luego de escribirle un gracias y hacerle un dibujo de ellos con su uniforme versión perritos en la libreta.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

— Gin-chan, Shinpachi ya llegué, tengo una cámara, más les vale que la cuiden que es del Afro-chan.— Les advertí con seriedad ingresando por la puerta.

— Tra...tra...tranquila Kagura-chan.— Me dijo tartamudeando el permanentado, un poco afectado por mi entrada brusca y otro poco tratando de ocultar su ebriedad.

— Ahora vayan a investigar, yo ya hice demasiado por hoy-aru.— Les dije para salir al parque junto a Sadaharu.

Fue un muy buen día, primero comí con Afro-chan, luego jugué junto a Sadaharu y a Yo-chan con su grupo, incluso fui a ver a Soyo-chan quien estaba con Nobutasu, pasé una agradable tarde con todos mis amigos, aunque sentí que algo me había faltado, bueno quien sabe, talvez más comida.

Al anochecer me despedí de las chicas y me fui a la Yorozuya, ya deberían estar los chicos allá, fue tal cual como pensé, al ir subiendo las escaleras escuché sus típicas discusiones.

— Maldito cuatro ojos, déjame ir a celebrar esta información me lo merezco.— Rezongaba contra el Megane, justo en ese instante entré viendo como el vago del permanente con mucho cuidado intentaba quitarle algo al Megane.

— Tú no hiciste nada Gin-san, yo saqué todas las fotos, aparte debemos esperar a Kagura-chan para explicarle el plan para mañana y para la boda, quédate quieto o esto se romperá.— Le contestó Pachi manteniéndolo controlado por la figura de Ketsuno Ana que tenía en sus manos colgando precariamente, haciendo que el peliplateado pare en seco su berrinche.

— Gin-chan no seas patético por favor-aru, eres un mal ejemplo para mí.— Le dije con decepción para alterarlo, haciéndome notar.

— ¡KAGURA-CHAN DEJA DE MOLESTAR! ¡GIN-SAN MERECE DESCANSAR, DEBERÍAS APOYARME COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES!— Terminó exclamando con 'lágrimas' en sus ojos, yo solo me acerqué hasta verle el semblante de resaca que cargaba, parecía que iba a quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento.

— Ya cállate, mejor duerme shhh shh necesitas descansar esa resaca.— Le susurré acercándome para abrazarlo por el cuello logrando que se diera por vencido y se quedara dormido como un bebé entre mis brazos.

— Kagura-chan deja de malcriarlo.— Me retó el complejo de hermana al verme llevarlo hasta su habitación y dejarlo dentro de su futon.

— Sí querida, pero no debes ser tan dura con nuestro hijo.— Le dije con voz gruesa haciéndome pasar por hombre.

— Ya Kagura-chan tú ganas, mejor te explico nuestras nuevas misiones, mañana vamos a comprar la ropa que necesitaremos, Sakura-san ya nos dio el dinero, pero mira tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.— Me dijo mostrándome unas imágenes, ahí estaba el futuro esposo de la chica millonaria, ahora no entendía por qué no quería casarse, si era un papucho el muy desgraciado, yo feliz lo haría, sería asquerosamente rica y estaría con un bishonen.

— Es guapísimo ¿Y qué?— Cuestioné no viendo el problema.

— Mira más atentamente las imágenes.— Me pidió y lo hice, dándome cuenta del verdadero problema al ver miembros del Shinsengumi junto al futuro novio y más aún al ver al sádico también entre ellos, ya que por alguna razón misteriosa hace unas pocas semanas cada vez que lo veo siento algo raro en mi estómago, bueno debe ser asco lo que me provoca.

— Ya entendí tendremos que luchar contra el Shinsengumi-aru, bueno no es como si no lo hiciéramos antes Shinpachi.— Le bajé la importancia al problema.

— Mañana iremos a buscar los vestidos, Kagura-chan tú serás la novia, Gin-san y yo seremos las damas de honor, además mañana vas a tener que coquetearle al prometido, se llama Eiji Takumi-san, sabemos que es un hombre tímido y caballeroso, así que si hablas con él te va a reconocer en la boda, para la cual ya tenemos el plan listo con Sakura-san, en la recepción cambiarán ambas los vestidos, después debes hacerte pasar por la clienta, tranquila que estarás con el velo puesto, una vez estés en el altar con el novio, tú debes secuestrarlo y nosotros te ayudamos a distraer a los del Shinsengumi, debemos hacer todo el tiempo que podamos, ya que una vez intercambies ropa con Sakura-san, ella se irá por la salida trasera con su verdadera pareja mientras llama a su familia para informar que se irá con su verdadera pareja, luego vamos a Yoshiwara y dejamos al novio allá para causar pánico, la gente solo querrá de vuelta al novio olvidándose de la boda, ¿Entendiste?— Me cuestionó luego de soltarme semejante plan.

— Shinpachi resúmelo, ¿Cuando dejarás de ser un grano en el trasero? Debes hacer las cosas más sencillas-aru.— Le dije asintiendo con la cabeza repetitivamente.

— Yaaa Kagura-chan no te enojes, mañana vamos a conocer al tipo ese, le coqueteas.— Ahí lo interrumpí.

— ¿Cómo?— Pregunté con la mano alzada.

— Emm bueno ¿A ver como sería? le sonríes de una manera umm como si quisieras que te compre comida.

— Ok, ¿Qué más?

— Debes darle una buena impresión, te pondrás tu qipao rosa, con ese te ves más inocente, luego debes hacerlo caer por tu cara de niña bonita, por lo que no debes hablar por favor.— Me dijo susurrando lo último, decidí pasarlo por alto luego de pisarle un pie, haciéndolo sollozar del dolor.

— Prosigue Shin-chan.— Le dije con la misma expresión que pone Anego, haciendo que a Shinpachi se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

— Iremos a buscar los vestidos después de cumplir el paso uno, hay que esperarlos, porque serán hechos a la medida, para que Gin-san y yo parezcamos mujeres de verdad, luego de tener la vestimenta lista debemos aguardar hasta la boda ahí te oriento yo, así que come y ve a acostarte, mañana tenemos un día de compras.— Me sonrió dejando un gran plato de comida, que mejor dicho era una fuente, se puso su calzado y se marchó a su casa.

Yo comí rápidamente para irme a acostar, mañana nos esperaba un duro día de coqueteo y compras.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ya es tarde y proseguimos con el estúpido plan de los dos imbéciles y la niñata rica, que molesto hacer esto cuando todo sería tan sencillo como hablar con sus padres y oponerse a la boda para ella estar con quien ella eligiera, ahh de verdad nunca entenderé a los millonarios.

Ya estaba mortalmente aburrida seguimos toda la mañana a Eiji no se cuanto, pero no nos hemos podido acercar porque el Shinsengumi no lo dejan solo ni para ir al baño joder, parece que cuidan que no escape.

— Joder que aburrido, Gin-chan, Pachi voy a ir a hacerle ojitos al niño bonito, no aguanto ni un segundo más en estos arbustos, llevan como una hora comiendo dangos y ya me dio hambre-aru.— Les avisé para dirigirme al joven que estaba rodeado de oficiales, por suerte el sádico y el mayora estaban peleando un poco lejos de la escolta.

— Oh es China-san, ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo no te veía.— Se me acercó Anpan-man con cautela, jajaja se ve que me tiene miedo, aunque le doy crédito por intentar que no se le note.

— Hola Jimmy, sí tienes razón hace tiempo no te veo-aru, ya que no te he visto acosando a Tama.— Le dije con burla para poder ingresar a la escolta del tipo.

— Chi...Chi...China-san por favor no diga esas cosas, ¿Qué pensará Takumi-san de mí ahora?— Se lamentó tirándose al piso, de verdad que era gracioso.

— Ya, ya Anpan-man solo te molestaba, me disculparé enseguida con...— Dije mirando al ricachón ese quedando pasmada ante la belleza de ese tipo, si en fotos era guapo en persona era un bombón, que molestia, detesto a los tipos perfectos, algo raro debe haber en él, no puede haber nadie así.

— China-sama buenas tardes.— Me saludaron los del resto del escuadrón con respeto, aahh que bien se sentía tener el respeto de los subordinados del chihuahua, es más ni a él le agregaban el sama, muajajaja cuando pueda se lo restregaré en la cara.

— Hola malditos perros del gobierno, y buenos tardes guapo desconocido, me llamo Kagura, más conocida como la reina de Kabuki-cho.— Me incliné cerca de su rostro, el cual se puso rojo como un tomate, de verdad era tímido, que horror, pero bueno ya qué, solo hacía lo que podía, esperaba soportarlo sin tener que vomitar.

— Me llamo Eiji Takumi un...un placer Kagura-san.— Se presentó sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que yo suspire levemente, que tierno se veía, era igual a Goemon el ex de Otsu-chan, era asquerosamente guapo y con dinero, me cargan esos tipos de hombres.

— No seas tan formal Ei-kun, llámame Kagura o Kagura-chan, ehhh espera un momento wow eres muy guapo, pareces un modelo.— Le dije sonriendo como pidiéndole comida, como me explicó Shinpachi, haciendo que el pobre tipo casi botara humo por sus poros de lo sonrojado que se puso.

— Gra...Grac...Gracias Ka...Kagura-chan.— Me dijo tapándose el rostro, jajaja de verdad era tierno, era como un niño, recuerdo que Kamui era así con mami.

— CHINA-SAMA, tome cortesía de nuestro escuadrón, no queremos ser groseros pero debemos irnos a la despedida de soltero de Takumi-san.— Comenzó gritando para luego bajar al tono normal, el oficial rarito del primer escuadrón que usa lentes en espirales, quién me entregó una bolsa repleta de dangos junto una mirada de odio, ¿Y a este tipo que bicho le picó?

— ¿Se casa? Que decepción.— Terminé de decir mirando al joven, el cual al parecer no estar acostumbrado a hablar con chicas, se desmayó alarmando al Shinsengumi, me fui al ver que se acercaba el sádico junto a mayora, llegué junto a Gin-chan y Pachi quienes estaban molestos por alguna razón, les sonreí para que comiéramos los dulces que me dieron.

Luego de comer nos juntamos otra vez con la clienta para hacer los vestidos y tengo que reconocer que todos eran hermosos, hasta Pachi y Gin-chan se ven hermosas, con eso digo todo.

Al anochecer nos separamos de Sakura y nos fuimos a descansar, mañana era el gran día para arruinar la boda.

 **POV SOUGO**

 **Con los del Shinsengumi**

Ya estábamos en la iglesia, luego de verificar las salidas, la recepción y una especie de camerino de esta por órdenes de Matsudaira, nos dividimos en grupos el ambiente dentro está pesado con mis subordinados por alguna razón, no me daban la cara, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Desde mi pelea con Hijikata-san que me evitaban, solo Kamiyama me hablaba y miraba más contento de lo habitual.

Joder maldito viejo por qué demonios me dejó dentro de la capilla, me sentía acosado con tantas miradas de mujerzuelas en mi persona, las muy perras ni les importaba que estaba trabajando y se me intentaban pegotear, cuando ya estaba harto le quité sus gafas a Kamiyama tapando mis ojos y parte de mi rostro y al fin pude relajarme, bueno eso fue hasta que acercándome a la mesa de las bebidas escuché unos comentarios sobre la China.

— Sí ayer yo estaba ahí, China-sama se veía hermosa, mucho más que de costumbre, pero esta vez coqueteo con un hombre de manera descarada, ¿Habrá terminado con Okita-Taichou?

— Baja la voz que nos podría escuchar.

— Yo creo que fue porque se dio cuenta que era un ricachón y quería conseguir comida, ya la conocemos, no creo que esté realmente interesada.

— Pero le dijo que era muy guapo, y que lamentaba que se iba a casar, lo miró con una intensidad que nunca le había visto, ni luchando contra Okita-Taichou.

Casi me partí la cabeza de la furia que tenía, al girarla de manera brusca hacia mis subordinados, esa maldita perra, ¿Quién mierda se cree para hacerme esto? Yo soy el único que puede con ella y su estilo de vida, terminando con la boda, voy a darle una lección, no es posible que tan solo no vernos en unos días hiciera que la muy maldita se buscara otro tipo de entretención y más encima entretención adulta, si quería eso me lo hubiera dicho a mí, y yo perdiendo el tiempo peleando con ella todavía cuando podría haberla hecho mía ya, tendré que ponerme manos a la obra, comenzaré primero con comprarla con comida como lo había planeado antes.

Perdido en mis pensamientos de venganza contra la China, no me di cuenta de que la boda estaba a punto de comenzar, Kamiyama me fue a buscar y nos ubicamos en el sector de la puerta de la capilla vigilando la ceremonia, Kondo-san y Matsudaira estaban en la entrada principal de la institución estando atentos a cualquier intromisión y Hijikata-san junto a Zaki estaban en la salida trasera, teníamos todos los puntos controlados, ahora debíamos esperar que la novia saliera de la recepción.

Menos mal que la tipa y sus dos damas de honor no se demoraron mucho y comenzó a sonar la música típica de los matrimonios occidentales, estos ricachones sin identidad.

El estúpido novio estaba nervioso mirando como la novia se acercaba, por mi parte disfrutaba verlo sufrir, era un gran placer para mí, mientras los demás lo veían con lástima al verlo tan desdichado aguardando su futuro junto a una mujer que él no quería.

Después de una pequeña charla de no sé que cosa era el turno de dar los votos matrimoniales, eso sí me interesó, quiero ver el momento exacto en que se le rompa el corazón a ese estúpido.

— Yo Takumi Eiji, te acepto a ti...Nobara Sakura co...mo mi espo...sa, te seré fiel y respetaré hasta que...la...muerte..nos...separe.— Consiguió decir con mucha dificultad el inútil ese.

— Yo lo siento pero ese no es mi nombre así que no puedo aceptarte.— Escuché una muy melosa voz, que bien, creo que la boda no será una pérdida de tiempo como pensé, me servirá como calentamiento para enfrentarme a la China.

— SHINSENGUMI DETENGAN A ESA CHICA.— escuché gritar al viejo Matsudaira.

— ¿Creen lograrlo-aru? ¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA LA GRAN KAGURA-SAMA! MUAJAJAJA.— Sonreí, esto era mejor aún la China estaba para hacer su habitual desmadre.

La vi girarse para luego sacarse el velo del rostro y por un momento quedé petrificado, se veía tan hermosa y arrebatadora en ese vestido de novia, que me quitó el aliento completamente, olvidando que debía detenerla, esto era genial, ahora tenía una excusa para someterla un poco a mí.

— KAGURA-CHAN ES HORA.— Escuché gritar a Shinpachi, lo busqué por todas partes, hasta dar con él, quedando sorprendido al ver que era una de las dama de honor, si él era una de ellas, el otro debía ser...

— VE KAGURA-CHAN PACHIE Y PAAKO VAN A CUBRIRTE.— Sí era Danna, esos dos tenían talento para travestirse.

— Ok, ¿Ei-kun me recuerdas? he venido a secuestarte.— Escuché que le dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego tomarlo como princesa, haciendo que el muy bastardo se sonroje hasta las orejas.

En ese momento recordé la conversación de mis subordinados y la conclusión me aterró, solo juntar China, Coquetear, Lástima, Casar, no podía ser la China, no ella, Kagura vino aquí por un hombre y los otros dos la apoyaban, sin dudarlo salí tras ella dejando que se me cayeran los lentes que tapaban mi rostro, siendo detenido por las okamas.

— Souchirou-kun, ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?

— Siii Okita-san, no nos deje aún.— Me dijeron intentando bloquear mi paso, pero afortunadamente llegó el viejo junto a Kamiyama, quien recogió sus lentes del suelo.

— Okita-san aún no renuncio a usted, pero si es ella sé que no puedo hacer nada, pero que quede claro que nunca la aceptaré para usted, solo debería clavarme su Katana a mí no a esa chica tan vulgar.— Me dijo meneando su trasero cerca de mí mientras me entregaba mi Katana, para agradecérselo, tomé una vela de las que tenía la iglesia en todos los rincones y se la enterré hasta el fondo de su culo, haciendo que el de lentes gritara extasiado, sonrojándose.

— Ve Sougo, detén a esa mujer loca, espero que le des unos buenos azotes para que aprenda la lección, nosotros nos encargamos de estos Okamas.— Me dijo Matsudaira fumando su puro tranquilamente mientras apuntaba a los Yorozuya.

— Eso haré, quédate tranquilo viejo, lo va a lamentar.— Le dije sonriendo macabramente.

— ESO CREES TÚ MALDITO MOCOSO.— Escuché gritar al peliplateado siendo callado por Matsudaira tras ocupar de escudo a Kamiyama dejándolo noqueado en el suelo, suspiré resignado esperaba que los pudiera detener por un rato, necesitaba encontrar a la estúpida China.

Cuando iba a correr de reojo vi que el Megane se desviaba mientras era tapado por el Danna, fue a una esquina y sacó un radiotransmisor de su vestido para llamar a la China, me oculté unos momentos hasta ver si se dirigiría donde ella, al verlo avanzar lo seguí de manera sigilosa hasta encontrarlos juntos.

— Kagura-chan, Takumi-san vengan por atrás.— Llegué junto al pelinegro, siendo detectado enseguida por la perra traidora.

— No va a poder ser-aru, trajiste compañía Pachie, llévate a Ei-kun, sigamos con el plan, yo me encargo del chihuahua, los encuentro allá.— Le dijo levantándose un poco la cola del vestido para sacar su paraguas, dándonos una buena vista, más me enojé con ella, ahora por exhibicionista, la muy tonta no se daba cuenta acaso que solo yo y tal vez, solo tal vez los Yorozuyas podríamos ver a Kagura ligera de ropa.

— Pero Kagura-chan ¿Estarás bien? No te arriesgues tanto por mí. — Que patético se nota que el bastardo ricachón cayó rendido ante la China.

— Tranquilo Ei-kun ve con Pachie yo acabaré a este perro del gobierno y te alcanzo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo, ahora ve-aru.— Le dijo sonriéndole amablemente a ese imbécil, como nunca me había sonreído a mí, ella solo me daba sonrisas burlonas o crueles, se giró al fin a darme la cara, poniéndose en pose de batalla con su paraguas firme en su mano.

Sin dudarlo al verla tan hermosa en ese blanco vestido de boda, ligeramente maquillada y con su estúpida sonrisa abrasadora, no lo pude soportar tiré mi Katana a algún rincón y me acerqué velozmente tirándola al suelo, creo que hasta se sorprendió de mi ataque, nunca antes lo había hecho de esa forma.

Se repuso rápidamente dándome una patada mandándome a volar unos metros lejos, di una voltereta para dirigirme nuevamente al ataque, con mi mente enfocada en dominarla, en hacerle entender que ella es mía, que no me podía abandonar.

Luchamos en el suelo un buen rato golpeando y esquivando, harto al observar como la estúpida parecía desconcentrarse por el pelmazo de hombre que secuestró de la boda, decidí mostrarle de una vez por todas cual es su dueño.

Iba a darle los sukonbu que tenía en mis bolsillos para que cediera un poco ante mí, cuando mis ojos no pudieron ignorar el estado casi etéreo de la Amanto, estaba despeinada y sudada, con un ligero sonrojo producto de nuestra batalla, al verla así no me pude resistir más y la arrastré hasta el camerino masculino.

No fue fácil, forcejamos en todo el camino, pero una vez dentro la acorralé y anclando mis dos manos en el comienzo del vestido tipo corset, lo estiré fuertemente destrozándolo, dejando que la tela cayera al suelo y la China quedara desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

— ¡EHHHH!— La escuché gritar fuertemente mientras intentaba cubrirse sus pequeños senos con sus brazos, siendo detenida por mis manos primeramente, para luego enterrar mi cara entre sus pechos, lamiéndolos vorazmente, los mordía de forma suave, con mi lengua lamía toda la aureola alrededor del suave y sensible pezón, para luego enroscar mi lengua en ellos y darle una rica succión, logrando que despertaran y se pusieran erectos.

La china al sentir el contacto de mi lengua con su cuerpo, inconscientemente su espalda se arqueó y soltó un suave jadeo de placer, mientras sus piernas temblaban desplomándose sobre el suelo, y por consecuencia hacerme quedar de rodillas para seguir haciendo míos esos pequeños pero apeticibles senos.

La piel de la China era increíblemente blanca, suave y fragante, no tenía una cicatriz o marca alguna a pesar de todas las heridas que se hace diariamente, las cuales yo también le contribuía, de solo verla así temblando semidesnuda en mis brazos, me prendía más que cualquier sueño húmedo que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

Sin perder tiempo me lancé a besarla en los labios y por dios que bien se sentía, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, de solo besarla me volvía loco, ya me imaginaba que se sentiría que esos labios me rodearan el miembro, joder me puse duro solo por imaginarlo.

— ¿Qué haces maldito sádico pervertido? ¡Suéltame!— Me separó bruscamente tapando sus senos ahora rojos por mis besos, mordidas y succiones, su cara estaba completamente sonrojada y su respiración pesada, si quería calmarme solo logró el efecto contrario, más ganas tenía de devorarla.

— Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer esto China, casi me matas de la impresión, nunca más vuelvas a sonreírle de esa manera a otro hombre que no sea yo, no debes coquetear ni tocar a ningún hombre que no sea yo.— Le gruñí tomándola del cabello para volver a asaltar su boca esta vez introduciendo mi lengua, adueñándome de ella por completo.

Mi ojiazul se estremeció y se resistió unos instantes para luego ceder y abrazarme por el cuello, participando en nuestro lujurioso beso.

Dentro del magnífico beso que nos estabamos dando, sentí como mi China comenzó a bajar sus manos suavemente por mi espalda de manera tímida, se notaba a leguas lo inexperta que era, aunque yo estuviera en las mismas condiciones, tenía gran ventaja por mis sueños húmedos y fantasías eróticas alimentadas por los manga hentai que le confiscaba a mis subordinados, además no menos importante todo lo que me propongo lo consigo y como me llamo Okita Sougo lo afirmo la China será mía.

— Sádico...¿Qué...qué estás..haciendo?— Logró preguntarme mi peli bermellón entre jadeos, haciéndome sentir orgulloso de lograr provocarla al extremo de costarle hablar.

— Pues... Es obvio Kagura, te estoy marcando.— Al terminar de hablar volví a besarla posesivamente mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos ya sensibles por mis atenciones.

— Sádico...me...me siento...extraña...aquí.— Me gemía la muy estúpida indicándome su bajo vientre, señal inequívoca de que se estaba excitando por mis acciones, ay por dios como era posible que una mocosa me haga perder mis estribos de tal manera de dejarme controlar por las hormonas, nunca me había pasado esto.

— Tranquila China...te haré sentir...muy bien en unos instantes.— Le dije mientras me quitaba mi saco y la camisa, haciendo que mi querida rival me viera con sus ojos nublados del deseo.

Dejé mi saco y camisa estirados en el suelo del lugar y dejé tendida a Kagura sobre ellos para que no estuviera tan incómoda en el frío piso del lugar, también desabroché mi pantalón ya que sentía que reventaría mi botón por lo excitado que estaba, ya una vez acomodada mi presa procedí a acariciarla en los brazos, para bajar suavemente entrelazando nuestras manos, le di un tierno beso en la boca, para comenzar a degustar su delgado cuello.

Lo besé y mordí a conciencia, saboreando cada milímetro de su tersa piel, bajé dejando un camino de manchas rojas, marcándola visiblemente, con mi lengua recorrí su clavícula, para succionar un poco, dejando otro lindo chupón, seguí bajando para llegar a mi paraíso personal, sus senos.

Aunque eran pequeños, eran más que suficientes para una chica de casi quince años en crecimiento, eran tan suaves como el algodón mismo, pero tentadores como una pequeña fruta madura, provocando que los mordiera de manera un poco brusca, sacándole un fuerte gemido a mi ojiazul, no podía retenerme más, volví a besar sus pechos con glotonería, los succionaba dejándolos rojos e hinchados, sus pezones rosados parecían ya cerezas maduras por mis atenciones, lo que me invitaba a morderlos, Kagura a estas alturas ya estaba jadeando y retorciéndose del placer.

Compadeciéndome de sus ansias liberé sus senos de mis ansias para pasar a la segunda fase, sin demora levanté lo que quedaba del vestido hasta su cintura, para bajarle la braga rosada de algodón, la dejé a un lado para acariciar de inmediato su intimidad con mis dedos, haciendo que la China se arqueara a tal grado, que casi me dio miedo que se partiera en dos, aún con mis dedos dándole cariño, encontré el cierre de ese maldito vestido de novia y separé mis dedos un momento de su húmeda vagina solo para arrebatarle esa molesta prenda dejándola solo con las medias y sus zapatos altos, no quería admitirlo pero se veía mucho mejor que en mis fantasías más profundas.

Luego de admirarla unos instantes grabando a fuego en mi memoria tan excitante imagen de mi chica, dirigí mi cabeza hacia su intimidad, dándole una lamida desde el clítoris hasta el ano, causando que Kagura agarrara mis cabellos fuertemente en sus manos no sabiendo si quería alejarme o acercarme más.

Comencé a lamer sus labios vaginales con la punta de mi lengua para irme directo al botoncito de placer, que sabía que la haría ceder completamente a mis deseos, acerqué mis manos a su trasero para empezar a acariciarlo, con mis dos manos tomé cada glúteo en una de ellas y apretujé, pellisqué esas redondas nalgas, no pude contenerme y hasta la nalgueé un poco aún con mi lengua en su clítoris, lamiendo y succionando, haciendo que mi China ya no se guardara los gemidos, motivándome a hacerle todo lo que quisiera.

Después de ver que su clítoris no soportaría más mi ataque, baje con mi lengua hasta sus labios vaginales para abrirlos y adentrarme en ella, puse dura mi lengua para penetrarla de mejor manera, besando su interior y lamiéndole sus estrechas paredes, con mis manos aún en su trasero la atraje más a mi boca para devorarle aún más su entrepierna, con mis dedos ya inquietos por la inactividad no perdí tiempo y pasé uno por sus pliegues empapados humedeciéndolo para guiarlo hacia la entrada trasera de mi ojiazul introduciéndolo rápidamente y sin dolor por lo lubricada que estaba, haciendo que Kagura alcance el orgasmo en ese mismo momento, aprisionándome mi lengua de manera increíble para darme todos sus jugos sexuales, los cuales no dude y me los bebí de manera gustosa.

— Sá...sádico.— Casi me ronroneó China con una cara de satisfacción total, haciendo que mi Sadomaru de un tirón aún más fuerte en mi pantalón exigiendo su libertad, decidido a darle un premio por su resistencia me quité el pantalón, y el bóxer quedando completamente desnudo, con mi pene apuntando hacia la cara de Kagura, hasta él sabía lo que quería.

— Ven China, acércate, ven a conocer a Sadomaru, será tu amigo íntimo de ahora en adelante.— Le dije con malicia acariciando mi miembro acercándome a ella.

Mi ojiazul recién pareció percatarse de mi desnudez, por lo cual se sentó más que rápido sobre mi ropa esparcida en el suelo, me miró furiosamente sonrojada para luego, volver a su color pálido natural, en su mirada pude ver la curiosidad que le dio el ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

— Sádico, ¿Es normal que sea tan grande tu amiguito?— Me preguntó con inocencia, inflando aún más mi gran ego.

— Es tu culpa que esté así China, me llega a doler un poco, nunca había estado de esta manera, ¿Qué harás para ayudarme? — Le cuestioné mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella aun acariciándome mi Sadomaru, el cual latía como loco por mi tensión sexual.

La China miraba mi pene fijamente logrando incomodarme, pues nunca antes me habían visto desnudo, solo los del Shinsengumi en la ducha común, me concentré tanto en fastidiar a Hijikata-san y en entrenar que me olvidé de mi adolescencia y hormonas, creo que debí haber cedido y follar con una de esas putas ofrecidas para haber tenido experiencia.

En menos de un segundo deseché ese pensamiento, solo al ver como Kagura decidida se acercaba a mí para ella reemplazarme en la labor de acariciarme, era mejor así nunca hubiese querido que una perra cualquiera mancillara mi cuerpo, pues ahora al estar junto a ella sentía que la espera valió la pena, puesto que nunca había querido a ninguna mujer mas que mi hermana, eso fue hasta que de alguna manera esta mocosa revoltosa logró adueñarse de mi corazón por completo.

No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir como sus manos me rodearon el pene por completo, para luego comenzar a recorrerlo con sus dedos, dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y solo sentí como me endurecía más al ver como esos curiosos ojos deseosos de más miraban mi masculinidad, luego me miró unos instantes de manera penetrante, para darme una sonrisa burlona al sentir como latía mi miembro desesperado en sus manos, la muy perra ni en la intimidad me daba un respiro.

— ¿Qué pasa sádico? ¿Estás ansioso? No debería ni acercarme a ti luego que me hicieras esas cosas, tsk tsk tsk que policía más inmoral resultaste.— Me dijo con burla la estúpida China mientras se levantaba obligándome a seguirla.

— Pues este policía inmoral sí que te hizo gozar, mírate estás empapada, hasta llegaste al orgasmo por mí, me gemías y te retorcías por el placer que yo te di, ¿Crees poder lograr eso? ¿O soy demasiado hombre para ti?— La provoqué para que ahora ella me atendiera, la China es tan tonta que caerá derechito a mi trampa.

— ¿Pues qué crees maldito Chihuahua? ¡Te haré gozar como nunca!— Me dijo con tono amenazante para bajar rápidamente con su boca engullirme de una mi falo por completo provocando que me temblaran las piernas y que cayera al suelo con ella aún comiéndose mi pene de manera voraz, sí que era garganta profunda.

Subía y bajaba, ocupaba su lengua, chupaba, succionaba el glande, me lo besaba y acariciaba, utilizaba sus manos, hasta me acariciaba las bolas, por dios era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida, sentía que no duraría nada más, así que con brusquedad la alejé de mi pene, para besarla de manera demandante, abriéndole los labios, para succionarle la lengua y morderla en venganza por casi hacerme acabar como un maldito eyaculador precoz.

— Joder que rico sabes China, te quiero devorar completamente.— Le suspiré en su oído al tener que separarnos para respirar.

— No es justo ¿Por qué me alejaste? Casi gano maldito tramposo, te demostraré que la gran reina de Kabuki-cho es la mejor en todo-aru.— Me dijo acercándose, para volver a llevar sus manos a mi miembro.

— Espera un poco reina de los cerdos.— Le dije tomándola de la cintura para sentarla encima mío.— Ahora China es tiempo de hacerte mía, así que quédate quieta.

— Pero te iba a ganar-aru— Me dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre mi pene, moviendo las caderas de forma circular.

— Maldita...perra, ¿Cómo...cómo osas tentarme así?— No pude evitar gemir al tenerla así sobre mí.

— Pues tu hiciste lo que quisiste con mi cuerpo, lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo, ¿No es así-aru?— Me dijo con maldad para acariciarme el cuerpo con curiosidad y ganas, mientras besaba mi cuello lentamente de la misma manera en la que yo se lo hice.

Joder la boca de Kagura se sentía fría, pero a la vez incendiaba todo mi ser, mis manos me picaban por las ganas que tenía de tocarla, pero más pudo mi curiosidad por ver hasta qué está dispuesta a hacerme, la expectación me estaba enloqueciendo, pero el solo verla sobre mí rozando nuestras intimidades mientras me acariciaba, me hacía darme cuenta que esta maldita mocosa me tiene en sus pequeñas manos, podría hacerme lo que quisiera y yo le aguantaría, no sé a donde se fue mi parte sádica.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida e intensa sobre mi pene mientras su boca estaba en una de mis tetillas succionándola suavemente para luego darle un sutil mordisco, por dios esta chica me estaba matando lentamente.

— Sa...sádico...hmmm.— Me gimió en el oído para luego afirmarme la cara con ambas manos para darme un intenso beso, sentía que me estaba devorando vivo, así que decidí mostrarle quien mandaba y la abrazé por las caderas restregándola aún más fuerte sobre mi miembro erecto, el cuál por el movimiento se rozaba con sus labios inferiores y su redondo trasero, quedando prisionero por unos momento en esas regordetas nalgas, joder sabía por sus qipaos que la China tenía buen cuerpo, pero nunca imaginé que tanto.

Ya en mi límite por los juegos previos, la levanté un poco con mis brazos, para luego con mi mano guiar a mi pene a su entrada, al encontrarlo no perdí más tiempo y la fui bajando de a poco, no quería traumatizarla, sabía que la primera vez les dolía a las mujeres.

Joder que bien se sentía, no sabía si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, era una sensación fuera de este mundo, y tenía la certeza que lo sentía a este nivel solo por compartir este momento con la China.

Sentía como sus húmedas, estrechas y calientes paredes aprisionaban mi miembro, como queriendo retenerlo en sus entrañas, Kagura no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente, tanteando la sensación, causando que a ambos se nos arqueara la espalda producto del goce que sentíamos.

Al verla así sentada con mi pene cautivo dentro de ella, gozando sobre mí, toda sudorosa, agitada, despeinada y lo mejor de todo sonrojada con sus ojos azules oscurecidos del placer rogando por más, me llevó al descontrol total, con mis brazos la abracé fuertemente, con una fuerza que a una mujer normal le quebraría un par de costillas como mínimo, pero que ella le encantó ya que hizo lo mismo con mi cuello, para comenzar a besarnos intensamente, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo los labios del otro, dejándolos rojos, hinchados y sensibles.

Aún dentro de Kagura le afirmé los brazos impidiendo que los moviera, me puse sobre ella recostándola sobre nuestras ropas para tomarle ambas piernas, separándolas lo más que podía, aprovechando su elasticidad, dejándome un buen espacio entre sus piernas, arremetí casi con violencia en su interior mientras la mantenía con las piernas sumamante abiertas para ver como mi Sadomaru se hundía en su ardiente vagina desapareciendo, para luego salir con los jugos que chorreaban producto de nuestra apasionada unión.

En todo el lugar solo se escuchaba el choque de nuestros cuerpos y el sonido acuoso de las embestidas, era celestial para mí verla tan entregada, tan sumisa dejándome su cuerpo a mi disposición, en una estocada particularmente fuerte, perdí el control de sus brazos y ella con su fuerza monstruosa me sometió bajo ella, dejándome acostado en el suelo con ella gimiendo sobre mí, frotándose como un gato a su dueño y de inmediato comenzó a cabalgarme de manera espléndida, subía y bajaba sobre mi pene mientras me besaba y mordía el cuello haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el mío mientras sus pezones me rozaban.

Sentía que estaba totalmente sometido por Kagura pero no me importaba, era un deleite verla sobre mí dándose placer con mi falo, además sentía que llegaba aún más adentro de ella, en cada embestida su cuerpo se estremecía por el goce, dirigí la mirada hacia el rostro de mi China y vi como se mordía los labios al ver como su vagina succionaba mi pene dándole cariño para luego liberarlo entre fluidos, para volver a repetirlo una y otra y otra vez.

Al sentir estar cerca de mi límite, decidí tomar el control una vez más y agarrándola de las nalgas me puse de pie para estamparla bruscamente contra una pared, notando como a la muy perra le gustó mi acción por el agudo gemido que soltó, eso me dio una gran idea, la acomodé bien sobre mí mientras me inclinaba un poco, para salir de su ardiente interior, para luego empalarla rápidamente hasta el fondo llegando a tocar hasta el útero de mi mujer, logrando que sus piernas temblaran aferradas en mi cintura mientras me rasguñaba la piel de la espalda, haciéndome gruñir junto a ella.

Comencé a darle embestidas rápidas y profundas, mientras le agarraba su trasero con ambas manos, dándole pequeños azotes, dejándole mis dedos marcados en esos glúteos ahora rojizos, cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior hasta que sentí mi límite, agaché mi cabeza para succionarle sus tiernos pezones para sacar por completo mi pene y volver a metérselo hasta el fondo, ayudándome con mis manos en su trasero para llegar hasta el tope, mientras mi dedo índice se deslizaba perezosamente hasta el orificio trasero de mi chica, metiéndolo con cuidado aprovechando lo mojada que estaba, con mi pene en su vagina y mi dedo sepultado en su ano, la China llegó al ansiado orgasmo, apretando mi dedo en su ano, y mi pene al punto de sentirme ordeñado, por ende no pude soportarlo más y me vacíe con fuerza en su interior, llenándola toda, dejándole hasta la última gota de mi semilla.

Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza y caí de rodillas aún dentro de la China, teníamos la respiración agitada y los cuerpos sudados, pero estábamos completamente satisfechos, la miré de manera cómplice para acercarme a besarle los labios suavemente, diciéndole sin palabras mis sentimientos, los cuales con mi ataque de celos creo que ya quedaron más que claros, pero no me importaba ya que sé que Kagura me corresponde, porque si no lo hiciera ya habría perdido mis bolas.

— Creo que me debes una explicación maldito bastardo, me robaste mi virginidad-aru.— Me dijo la China sonriéndome de lado mientras se levantaba de mi regazo liberando mi pene de su interior.

— Pues esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano China, además tú te llevaste mi virginidad también, es más tú provocaste esto, ahora me siento violado.— Le dije con burla cruzando mis manos sobre mi entrepierna.

— Tuuu maldito chihuahua.— Murmuró con enojo haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos, viéndose tan tierna que no pude evitar atraerla a mí en un abrazo apretado.

— Wo ai ni Kagura.— Le susurré en el oído para luego besarle la frente.

— Que no soy China, estúpido Sougo-aru.— Me dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.— Tu también me gustas-aru.

Cuando me dijo eso, sentí que mi corazón latía tan rápido, que ya veía que se me saldría del pecho, Kagura al sentirlo soltó una pequeña risita.

— Aunque no sé todavía porqué-aru.— Contestó matando el momento de una, mientras se colocaba lo que quedaba del vestido.

— Pues es obvio China, yo soy irresistible.— La quise molestar un poco como represalia por su comentario anterior, siendo vilmente ignorado.

Suspiré profundamente y comencé a vestirme también, no vaya a ser que nos vean en estas condiciones, nadie más que yo puede ver a la China como dios la trajo al mundo.

Al terminar de vestirme recordé que le había roto el vestido a la China, miré en su dirección y la vi tratando de hacerse una especie de manta con la cola del vestido, destrozándolo aún más.

— China como diseñadora te mueres de hambre, mucho más que como Yorozuya.— Le dije con burla mientras me acercaba a ella.

— Maldito, ¿Cómo osas burlarte de tu dueña? Cuando tú eres el único culpable estúpido Chihuahua-aru.— Me reclamaba mientras se me acercaba aún más apuntándome con su dedo índice, olvidándose que estaba semidesnuda, burlesco me agaché y le succioné golosamente un pezón.

— Mira tiene sus ventajas, es un acceso rápido a tu piel.— La China se quedó quieta sonrojándose un poco, no sabía si de la furia o de la vergüenza.

Al final fue de furia porque recibí un pequeño golpe en mi hombro, que casi se me dislocó, debo agradecer que moderó un poco su fuerza, para no seguir tentando mi suerte, me quité la chaqueta y se la coloqué a Kagura, abrochándole todos los botones, cuando terminé tuve que reconocer que se veía preciosa, así con mi chaqueta puesta, tapándola hasta los muslos y con las mangas colgándole de los brazos, se veía tan tierna y apetecible, que me daban ganas de comérmela otra vez, pero no se podía, debía ir a ver que había pasado al final en esa boda.

Tomé de la mano a la China y la arrastré hasta el pasillo de afuera, raramente mi amanto se dejó guiar de manera dócil, al disminuir mi paso me di cuenta, porqué se estaba comportando así, no pude evitar sonreír con soberbia al verle las piernas tan tambaleantes, y eso que fue nuestra primera vez ya quería ver como la dejaría en unas sesiones más, me encantaría dejarla sin energía en mi cama, y hacerle lo que quisiera.

Tuve que salir de mis sucios pensamientos al escuchar unos disparos muy cerca de nosotros, tuve que lanzarme sobre Kagura para protegerla, golpeándola sin querer en sus pechos, sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

— Bien hecho mocoso, atrapaste a la que faltaba, Hijikata y Kondo ya tienen a las otras dos, Eiji-chan se fue junto a su familia, la boda se canceló definitivamente, la novia huyó con otro hombre mientras estos criminales hacían escándalo.— Apareció Matsudaira con su puro en los labios y su arma cargada en las manos mientras pateaba la puerta.

— ¿A quién mierdas le dices criminal-aru?— Blasfemó con furia mi pelibermellón parándose para acercarse de manera amenazante al viejo.

— ¿Acaso no le eres se-ño-ri-ta?— Le dijo con burla a mi mujer mirándole con lascivia el escote que se le había hecho porque cuando la cubrí de los disparos volaron unos botones de mi chaqueta, ese viejo decrépito se estaba buscando una paliza.

— Yo soy la gran Kagura-sama, tú maldita escoria, recuérdalo desde ahora.— Le respondió agachándose buscando su paraguas, dándole una buena vista al bastardo de Matsudaira quien sonrió de manera perversa.

— Por supuesto que lo recordaré, eres preciosa Kagura-chan, si quieres podríamos ir al bar sonrisas cuando salgas de la cárcel, claro, aunque si me aceptas ahora, podría hacer vista gorda a lo sucedido.— Dijo el viejo pervertido pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de China.

Enfurecido no pude retener mi instinto primitivo de macho pelo peludo defensor de su hembra, y le quité su asqueroso brazo de mi mujer, con tal fuerza que estoy seguro que le dejé marcados todos mis dedos en su piel, para posteriormente fulminarlo con mi mirada, mientras a Kagura la tapaba bien con mi chaqueta, amarrándola firmemente para evitar la presencia de más buitres, satisfecho con el nudo que hice me enfoqué completamente en Matsudaira.

— No la vuelvas a tocar maldito viejo asqueroso, la China es mía, es más desde ahora siquiera la vuelves a mirar con otros ojos y te juro que te los arrancaré de tus córneas y se los enviaré a tu esposa por correo junto a tu lista de amiguitas nocturnas, para que ella te termine de despedazar por mí.— Le advertí con una sonrisa sádica, viendo con placer como se estremecía de pies a cabeza por mis aclaraciones.

— JAJAJAJAJA ESO SÍ QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA.— Se puso a reír y hablar exageradamente alto el viejo decrépito, creo que lo volví loco con mi aviso.

— ¿Sádico tu...tu jefe se volvió loco?— Me susurró en el oído mientras se aferraba a mi camisa, debo reconocer que sentí placer al ser necesitado de esa forma por la China.

— Eso si es de hombres Okita-kun, nunca me lo esperé de ti teniendo a esos modelos de hombres junto a ti, Kondo y Hijikata son unos perdedores en relaciones amorosas, me alegro que haya alguien que valga la pena en esa perrera, y debo admitir que tienes un muy buen gusto.— Me dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda mientras con su otra mano estrechaba mi diestra felicitándome.

— No me compares con esos fracasados, maldito viejo.— Le recriminé de inmediato, ya que aunque Hijikata-san sea popular con las mujeres cuando lo veían comer su comida para perro huían como si él fuera el mismísimo Kondo-san, y eso ya es decir mucho.

— Kagura-san por favor cuide a este niñato.— Le terminó de decir el viejo haciéndole una leve reverencia.

— Ya vete luego vejete, me siento incómoda contigo aquí-aru.— Le quitó la seriedad al asunto moviendo su mano derecha como espantando una mosca, sacándole una sonrisa sincera al viejo, no puedo negar que me dejó sorprendido.

— Jajaja te llevarías bien con mi hijita, me agradas, por cierto como me agradas les daré un consejo y un regalito.— De su chaqueta sacó un sobre delgado, mientras sonreía con soberbia y lo meneaba a todos lados.

— Ya viejo deja de hacerte de rogar tengo que vestir a mi perra.— Le dije con impaciencia, para luego esquivar el puñetazo que venía con destino a mi cara, enviado por mi dulce novia.

— Ya, ya mocosos aquí va el consejo, miren todos estos lugares de eventos para gente influyente tiene mucha seguridad, por ende hay cámaras en todas partes y la mayoría con sonido, jajaja aún les falta mucho por aprender novatos, pero para que progresen aquí tienen un recuerdito de mi parte.— Nos dijo con una mirada de superioridad entregándole el sobre a la China, el cual abrimos dándonos cuenta que era un CD, recién ahí caímos en cuenta que no estábamos solos y ni siquiera estábamos en un lugar apropiado.

Miré enseguida a Kagura, la pobre estaba pálida como una hoja, por su expresión intuí que estaba imaginando la reacción del Danna y el Megane, estaba tan pasmada que no vio cuando Matsudaira escribía algo en un papel y me lo entregaba para luego irse.

— Tranquila China, yo me encargaré de la evidencia, así que relajate, nadie más que nosotros sabrá lo que hicimos, diremos que somos novios y eso, no puedes contar nada más, porque soy muy joven, guapo y talentoso para perder las bolas, ni siquiera te he dado un hijo... O eso espero.— Dije susurrando lo último, mejor para evitar cualquier imprevisto vamos a tener que ir directo a una farmacia para comprar la pastilla de emergencia, y de paso comprar un gran arsenal de protección, todavía no es el momento de que nazca Souchirou, solo tengo que esperar que la China cumpla veintiún años para amarrarla definitivamente.

— Gracias sádico-aru, ya estaba pensando en irme de la tierra.— Me dijo sonriendo aliviada.

— Tu no me puedes dejar China, oficialmente te hice mi perra, nadie más que yo en este universo puede estar contigo, estás arruinada para los demás.— Le dije sonriendo tensamente ante la posibilidad de que se fuera.

— Lo sé, no te enojes, solo quería romper el hielo, cambiando de tema tengo hambre, tanto ejercicio te saldrá caro-aru.— Me dijo sonriendo sinceramente, joder nunca imaginé lo bien que se sentiría ser correspondido por la China.

— Como diga mi sexi novia, pero antes debemos pasar a comprarte ropa y a una farmacia o en nueve meses ya tendremos un hijo Chino con tendencias sádicas, no estaría mal pero somos menores de edad, así que vamos a comprar anticonceptivos hasta que nos podamos casar.— Al terminar de decirle eso su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, se veía tan apetitosa que me daban ganas de devorarla otra vez.

— Pues sí tienes razón sádico, debes cuidar que tu leche no me llegue a mis entrañas, aunque sea deliciosa la sensación.— Me dijo guiñándome un ojo coquetamente, a lo cual mi Sadomaru intentó revelarse, afortunadamente soy un experto controlándolo.

— Pues entonces China prepara tu culito que también lo haré mío, te dejaré toda mi semilla en tu pequeño ano para llenarte y que no estés vacía, así que vamos a buscar tu puta pastilla, que te daré duro hasta que anochezca.— Le gruñí en el oído para luego bajar a sus labios y besarla ferozmente mientras la arrimaba a mi cuerpo mostrándole mis ganas de comerla.

— Pues que esperas entonces, no perdamos el tiempo necesito recuperar energías.— Me dijo respirando pesadamente aún pegada a mi cuerpo, para luego soltarme e ir corriendo hacia afuera de la iglesia, yo solo la seguí mientras sacaba el papel que me entregó.

"Tranquilo Sougo su secreto está a salvo conmigo, como felicitaciones por hacerte hombre te obsequio la grabación, ya la eliminé de las cámaras de seguridad.

Pdt: Aún te falta mucho que aprender pequeñin, para que practiques más tendré a las Okamas hasta mañana en la mañanita encerrados"

No pude evitar sonreír por la nota del viejo, aunque lo intente ocultar él es un algodón de azúcar, mentalmente le agradecí su regalo y me fui en búsqueda de mi chica para ir a la farmacia y luego a comer, para darnos amor en la noche y mañana dar el golpe de gracia, voy a hacer pública nuestra relación, quiero ver las reacciones de todos sobretodo la del Danna y el Hijibastardo.


End file.
